A Kiss
by Pet-Chay
Summary: Nanoha Takamachi is a well known Celebrity. Her fans told her she was pretty and sexy, so she was confident she can win the heart of her ultimate crush, the Vice-President and former elite agent of TSAB; Fate Testarossa. Nanoha even befriend Fate's mother and Nee-san; for her more chances of winning. Little did she know she needs more than that to heal a broken heart. (AU) (OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**A kiss that is never tasted is forever and ever wasted by Billie Holiday**

* * *

According to my research, three years since my lovely crush broke up with her girlfriend who migrated to Italy. But until now she never move-on, so I'm waiting for the time when she can finally love again. Well, it was tough to wait, but until my ultimate dream wifey is single, there is still HOPE.

So here I am, looking at the vanity mirror and seriously fixing my make-up because make-up being on fleek was life. Even though you are not good at drawing if you master the arts of makeup, you can live forever.

"Nanoha, thirty minutes before we go live" Miss Florian reminded me.

Amitie Florian is the head writer slash producer of our noontime show where I'm one of the regular hosts. I did not face miss Florian, but I looked at her through the mirror and smiled. She was standing at the doorway of the dressing room.

"For a while miss Florian, I'm just finishing my make up," I said

"Well hurry, or else you won't be able to eat your lunch, your host-mate already finished eating," She said, I just smiled at Miss Florian, she smiled back and left me alone again in the dressing room. When there was no one except me in the room, I took my handbag and opened it. The two bars of snickers seems to glow inside my bag the moment I saw them. I closed my eyes, and I counted one to ten before closing my bag again and put it in the chair beside me. I took my bottled water on my left and drank its' contents it one gulped. I'm on a diet. I'm doing a water fasting. Actually last night I ate a whole box of pizza and 1.5 liters of coke to celebrate my success of having the supporting role in a drama series, where I was the best friend of the lead female artist.

I stood up and inspect my whole body. I'm wearing a white crop T-shirt and ripped jeans, with black boots to complete the set. I looked at my exposed tummy. It was still flat, but I can't help but get worried about my weight.

Three years ago was the turning point in my life. Since elementary up to high school, I belong to the obese community. I was so fat then I'm the number one victim of bullying, so I tried so hard to lose weight. When I managed to lose some extra pounds in less than a year, I posted my story on Facebook, and it hit a 1000 likes and share in one night. I become an inspiration to some ladies who also struggling in their weight. Media took an interest at me, and I was interviewed in some popular talk shows and health show. Miss Florian liked me, so she offered a segment in her noon time where I was the host, it was called a 200-pound beauty, a reality show about fat people. That show has been canceled for a while now. But miss Florian still kept me and made me a regular host of another show, then a few months after I was offered to have supporting roles, mostly I was the sidekick or best friend of the lead character, or the extra guy who will mostly die at the beginning of the series. A few months after, I become a mid-end celebrity.

I love my job, especially being a host. I love working with different people and meeting them. I also model some beauty products, perfume, clothing and even cheap canned food. Being a supporting actress is just extra credit, I never really into acting. So for me hosting is my passion, and in this kind of work IMAGE is your powerful weapon.

Suddenly Suzuka, my best friend, who happens to be my personal assistant, make up artist, and sibling-in-law, knocked on the doorway, she looked worried.

"Nanoha I have bad news," she told me frowning. I immediately become alert and looked at her entirely. She closed the door behind her and lean on it so nobody will interrupt us.

"It's about your request for your security team from TSAB agency," She told me

TSAB agency is the best Security Agency in Japan- Scratch that it was the best in the WORLD. They Provide top of the line agents that protect celebrities (like me) and VIP's not only in the country but for the whole world, and the Love of my life, My hot SEXY, down to earth, angel, so beautiful ultimate dream crush is currently the vice president of that Company.

"What About it?" I asked hoping it was not as bad as she thought

"Fate Testarossa denied your request; asking her to become your personal bodyguard... Again" she answered.

Ouch, That is bad news.. I thought.

A/N

I know, I have two stories to finish but.

Nah I won't give any excuses for my self except, I'm just having a hard time lately, sorry about that.

But this one has an ending actually already ( in my memories), This story is based on a local pocketbook. Forgot the Title though,

* * *

AND FOR DISCLAIMER

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

and so sorry for any wrong grammar, spelling, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate POV**

"and that's all friends~ see you again tomorrow, I hope all you had a good time with me, and before I take my leave, I would like to greet my one, and only Fate-chan~ Come home soon baby! I'm not mad anymore. I love YOU! MUAH!" Nanoha gestured a flying a kiss before the show ended showing her angelic face.

Fate almost tripped at the treadmill when she heard Nanoha announcement in her show. All the PATRONS in the gym teased and whistled at her, they usually open the Flat screen T.V and watched Nanoha just to teased her. Today is Saturday and having no work and meeting, she decided to go to the gym. It was almost three in the afternoon, so she was sure Nanoha's show was already finished, but it seems that girl's rating is getting higher feedback than before, so the network seems to don't care if she extends her noontime show.

"why don't you just say Yes to Takamachi-san?, she seems like good girlfriend material, Fate-san," her gym mate said. She chooses to ignore the comment and pretend she did not hear the man since she's wearing her Bluetooth earphone, but it was set in a minimum volume.

"She might be younger than you, But I think you two is a good Item" the woman beside her seconds.

Nanoha is also a member of that gym and the girl usually followed her just to nagged her. And because the girl is a celebrity host they can easily gossip about them.

The girl is never secretive about her affectionate to her, she even seems to enjoy showing it to an audience how much she likes Fate. She often tells Fate some cheesy pick-up line and gives her lots of gifts that she refused to take.

It's been three years since she met the overly jolly girl. So that must be the reason why she was already immune to the girl's persistent annoying advance.

The reason she can't drive away Nanoha is that the girl is so close to her mother, too close that it was already alarming. To think her mother is not easy to be swoon by anyone. She can't show any remorse or hostile act to the girl, or else it was her mom who will she have to deal with. So, she painfully endures the presence of the girl.

The problem is, Nanoha kept on saying her name in Public, which irritates her more than ever she knows she can be. The girl is a well-known actress for Pete's sake. Of course, the media will absolutely want to find out who is this intriguing Fate, their Idol keeps on greeting on AIR. Thank God their company is one of the best security agency, she managed to hide her presence in the spotlight or else her perfectly quite life must be in chaos already.

"Nanoha has this innocent and cute face, but she's been chasing Fate for a long time now, I think she's actually a flirt and easy to get, I think we can easily fuck her" The guy suddenly blurted out loud, his friend laughed hysterically. Fate can't help but slow down on her running, that comment is absolutely rude.

"Maybe! Hey if you managed to have sex with her, let me go next with her, she might enjoy it more" The guy said, and they both laughed. Fate left the treadmill and went to the men who are uncouth or uneducated persons.

"I don't think Nanoha will sleep to just a guy like you," she said in a menacing voice.

The two men looked at her, and they were both stunned when Fate went to them with a deadly aura.

"What do you mean just a guy?!" The first one got offended to what Fate seems to describe them, did she think she far better than them?

"Yeah! what do you mean by that?" the second one stood up, from the bench he was sitting while lifting some barbell, his body is like an MMFA player.

"Nanoha has class and regal, unlike the two of you. And I'm pretty sure if only two or one men is living in this world and it was either of the two of you I bet she will choose no one" Fate smirked with the signature smile that often gets her in trouble, but she does not care, these men are disrespecting Nanoha. She won't allow it under her watch.

The two men looked at her hard and get ready to brawl with her, but she's okay with that, she was the best agent of their company before she focuses on paper works, there's no way she will lose to these guys in a fight.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY FATE-CHAN!" a loud deadly voiced roared behind her.

Fate can't help but signed, her will to fight significantly depleted, with forehead creased, she turned around and saw Nanoha walking to them, but her attention was not to her. The girl is holding her phone, and she was videoing the two assholes.

Fate suddenly become aware of the situation, Did Nanoha heard her?

"I hope not," Fate thought

"If you dare hurt my Fate-chan, I will immediately post this video to my YouTube, Instagram, Facebook, Twitter and snapchat, and to all my other social media accounts" Nanoha threaten, who stood up in front of her, a gesture that seems to protect her from the two bodybuilders.

The two did not like Nanoha's threat. But at least they were smart enough to shut up and walked away. The moment the two were out of sight, leaving only her and Nanoha.

Nanoha immediately turned around to look at her. Fate was I head taller than the girl, so she looked up to Fate.

"Are you okay Fate-chan?" Nanoha worriedly asked her

"Did they hurt you?" Nanoha continued while inspecting her

Fate just give her a blank look. She wanted to shoo her away, but she could not help but to notice how pretty she looks today, unlike in her show, she was wearing a white t-shirt, walking shorts and rubber shoes, she was simple and elegant.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked again. Fate massaged her temple,

"What are you doing here Nanoha? Did you run all the way here from your studio just to pester me again?" Fate said the truth is, Fate know that from Nanoha's work it will only take 5 minutes via car to get to this gym

"Mou I've missed you Fate-chan! That's why I went here the moment the receptionist told me you've logged in today."

"By the way, what happened back then? Why are you fighting with those men?" She asked returning their previous topic. She holds Fate's arm.

Fate internally smiled, Thank God Nanoha did not hear her, or else she might think Fate liked her back. Actually, she likes Nanoha, she was radiant and like a shining sun that can't take away your problem with just her smile, BUT SHE WAS ALSO A GREAT TEASE!

"Oh really? Not just to squeeze my arm?" She said annoyed and immediately step back from the girl and closed her arms to protect herself from the white devil in front of her

"oh busted" Nanoha giggled, she can't help but be mesmerized to Fate chan's taunt muscled especially her abs which currently visible because Fate's shirt is already wet from sweat and it fits her perfectly gorgeous sexy body.

Fate sighed and went to the bench where her duffel bag located, Nanoha followed her.

She sat and opened her bag to get her white towel, but Nanoha who sat beside her offered her a much better one.

"I have," she said ignoring the girl

"That's not enough, " Nanoha said then she moved closer to her and then help her wipes her sweat, then she opened a water bottle and offer it to Fate

"Why are you doing this?" Fate asked annoyed

"Oh, I'm just practicing" Nanoha smiled at her.

"For what?"

"On how to serve my future girlfriend" Or wife Nanoha added in her thoughts but seeing Fate's frown already she minimizes her tease.

"That will never happen, you are wasting your time, I don't plan to date anyone," Fate said

"Nah I bet mommy Precia will never let that happen, I'm willing to wait for Fate-chan!" Nanoha said. Happily, Fate ignored her, damn; this girl knows how to play with her cards and utilize them. How the heck she was this close to her mother? And did she just call her mother, Mommy Precia?

Anyway, I'm not here really to apply to be your girlfriend Fate-chan, I'm here for something else" Nanoha said after a while. Then she pouted (Oh great she was so Cute! Fate internally punched herself to control her face not to smile) then acts like a kid which about to tantrum.

"Why did you denied my request to be my bodyguard Fate-chan! That was for the (she counted through her fingers when it exceeded to ten she looked at Fate with hurtful eyes) more than ten times already! I really need your protection!" She said in the cutest childish Voice Fate heard

"I'm not doing any field work anymore, Nanoha. I've resigned, and I'm only doing paper works now, how many times do I have to tell you that? We have excellent agents why not just pick any of them" Fate explained it to Nanoha, who she treats like a younger sister, well she was twenty-nine and Nanoha is only 22, Maybe that's the reason why she likes the girl, maybe she treats her like a younger sister, because her mother was very fond of the girl. Yup, that must be, she likes Nanoha as her baby sister nothing else.

"But you're the best knight!" Nanoha reasoned out

Knight is what they called to their agent, blame it to the CEO of their company, which is her Alicia nee-san, no matter how much she disagrees because of the cheesy and corny titled, her sister's word is the final say. No wonder they have more female client than male.

"And besides it was almost 5 years since your last assignment, can you please come back for me?" Nanoha continued

"You used to be the bodyguard of the former Miss Universe and international superstar."

"The Japanese-American and Italian, Ginga Nakajima? " Nanoha thought out loud, who's looking at the ceiling while massaging her chin at the moment, that's why she did not see how Fate's eye turned into the darker shade the moment she heard that name

Fate immediately fixed her things and stood up, "I'm not doing any field work, whether you like it or not. Choose someone else, or better yet choose another damn security agency" She said harshly, which caught Nanoha off guard.

"Bu-but I, It must be you!" Nanoha said,

"WHY?" she asked annoyed when Nanoha did not reply back, she continued her way out

"Because I have a stalker, and I told him YOU ARE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Nanoha blurted out loud after.

"HUH?" Fate looked at Nanoha, who just smiled at her sheepishly. Is she telling the truth?

a/n

Tada! Longer chapter for you guys! And I won't be promising any regular updates, besides I will just momentarily in and out in this fandom.

Hope you guys like it, let me know what you think guys.

Followed it or favorite it, if you want, Thank you very much

* * *

See you when I see you.

FOR DISCLAIMER,

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

sorry for the wrong grammar, spelling, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nanoha POV**

I don't have a stalker...

I'm just kidding when I said that (so sorry my darling Fate-chan)...

First of all, I am not an A-Lister in the showbiz industry, I'm just a B Lister. So, there is no reason I could have a stalker, and besides, I'm only an overnight success.

And I owned it to my best guy friend, Yuuno-kun. He designed a diet plan exclusively for me on my 18th birthday. He was a medical student back then. With the help of his diet plan and extreme exercise he made me go through for a whole year, I was able to lose my extra pounds. Then I posted it to Facebook, a picture of before and after of my transformation. For a whole month, I'm an Internet Sensation, because it went viral all around the country and that's been my ticket in this Job.

I don't have any background workshop in an acting, beauty pageant that I won, nor a Search for a star reality show, or a female band, that usually a stepping stone to land a career in showbiz

Oh... maybe I'm not even a B Lister, I must be a C Lister only. But who cares, what's important to me is I have a job that I love, and a Bonus modeling and acting stints.

"I'm not in the same level of Kendell Jenner to have a stalker duh~" with a frustrated voice I told my best guy friend what happened to Fate and me.

I was reading some Fashion magazine, while his eyes were glued on the Flat screen smart T.V in his clinic reception, he's watching some re-run episodes of Games of Thrones even though you can see in his eyes how sleepy he is.

"with your imagination Nanoha, you're even worse to some of my patient who's suffering from schizophrenia, " Yuuno said; not even looking at me. He takes a handful of popcorn that he's clasping and put it in his mouth.

I did not understand what Yuuno said because my attention was on his popcorn who looks so cheesy and delicious at that time, I want to eat also, but my diet will be ruin again.

A while ago, I already ate a fried chicken because our Director treats us. I can't just say no to them, that's embarrassing; so, I'm back to Water Fasting. I really need to discipline myself from now on. I worked so hard for my body figure, I can't just have ruined it. Besides I still have some goals, and that's to achieve the body figures of Cara, Gigi, and Ashley.

"Nanoha"

I looked at Yunno, who finally looked at me. I don't know if I will be mad or pitied him because he looks so tired. He just closed his Clinic here in our Village, but he can't sleep, so he's watching his favorite show. And because I know he is still awake, I disturb him. We were just neighbor, so it's okay if I visit him at around 12 am.

"what?" I asked

"Do you want some referral? I have a friend who is a Psychiatrists" he said in poker face.

"I think you need some help, I'm pretty sure you'll be diagnosed with some sort of Personality Disorder" he continued.

I took the pillow I've been leaning and throw it to him. That seems to wake him up because his popcorn fell down on his shirt and he cursed out loud.

"Serves you right! What do you think of me? Crazy?!" I told him, annoyed of his comment

Yunno angrily looked at me.

"Yes! YOU ARE CRAZY! Crazy too that Fate-san!, You even managed to make some stories to get close to her, do you want me to tell this to your Okaa-san and Otou-san?"

My parents went back to Uminari when they retired in their Teaching Career, that's actually my Dad's hometown. I visit them when my schedule is not tight. They were alright to leave me behind in Mid-childa because they know how independent I was, and Yunno is just my neighbor, who like a big brother of mine, He was 5 years older than me by the way, so they trust him.

"I don't know why my Mom and Dad trust you to take care of me" I dramatically told Yuuno.

"when they left, you promise them I can depend on you because you treat me like Family."

"If they only knew you will change and you will treat me like this, they will never trust you back then!" I told him while patting my chest for dramatic effect, my acting workshop finally put in use outside my work.

"You treat me like shit, Nii-san!"

"My problem is far more serious than the conflict of Games of Thrones!" I took my phone on the coffee table, I opened my twitter account

"I have to rant about this! Hashtag SOME BEST FRIEND YOU ARE! Hashtag EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED, Hashtag YUU-NII DOES NOT CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE, Hashtag FRIENDSHIP OVER, Hashtag-"

"Hashtag You win, so shut up and listen to my plan," Yunno said, stopping my rant. He knew I was just acting, but he still gives in. I immediately put my phone down, sit up straight and looked at him thoughtfully.

"So, what's the plan Yuu-nii?" I asked

Yuuno just sighed hard before he talked "Why don't you just hired a talent? Who can act as your stalker who will harass you in front of Fate, so she can see that you really need her protection? In that way, she will feel guilty and agree to what you want."

I slowly clapped my hand because I was amazed by his Idea,

"Yuuno are you really sure you are a doctor? Maybe you have a calling to be a writer? Or Are you secretly writing a novel while you are not busy?" I asked him, he blankly looked at me then signed then he gestured me to come closer to him which I gladly do so.

When I got closer to him, he immediately flicks my forehead and said

"Do you think, with my schedule I have time for that? I rather go to sleep and laze around during my free time, Thank You Very much" he said annoyed then He turned off his T.V and adjust himself in his Couch.

"You go home now Nanoha, I won't walk you out nor walk you to your home, you just a block away anyway, locked the door when you exit please, I'll sleep here," he said while waving his hand to shoo me.

I took his hand in midair and looked at him with my best puppy eye.

"I have one more favor to ask you Yuuno onii-chan," I told him in my most innocent voice.

* * *

a/n

Hope you guys like it,

Tell me what you think.

Follow it or favorite it, Thank you very much.

FOR DISCLAIMER

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING,

sorry for all the wrong grammar, spelling, etc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nanoha POV**

"Really mommy Presea?" I asked Fate's mother, we were at their living room watching the final episode of I need your series, I'm the best friend of the lead character

"Yes dear, we used to be a best friend before I went abroad and studied physics," she said

"When I came back, she was the ultimate star" Presea continued, she's telling me about her friendship with Lindy Harloawn the biggest star in the showbiz industry.

"Oh, Why did you not talk to her again? It just so sad you ended your friendship with her mommy" I said in a solemn voice, Presea just smiled at me and said

"Oh I've enrolled in a Zumba program, I haven't told my daughters yet, (puff) knowing them they disapproved of it, especially my youngest," she said changing our topic,

I giggled, Fate worries a lot for her mother, Sometimes I can see the gentle girl mommy Presea often describe and in Alicia nee's stories when they were young.

"I can join you Mommy Presea if you want, let's be fit together!" I told her, she smiled at me and said

"You don't have to Nanoha-chan, those women were my generation you might not fit in, and besides I know how busy you are, you better rest and take care yourself than spend it with me."

It so nice, to be close to your future mother-in-law (I believe in the bible verse Proclaim it, and it will be yours, SO I'm proclaiming Presea as my MOTHER-IN-LAW, hahaha). I used to call her okaa-san, but Fate got mad, so I changed it to mommy Presea, she seems don't understand the word, or she just let me I don't know. But honestly Fate does not have a right to shoo me away to her mother, the truth is, Presea and I first become a friend before I met Fate.

Presea moved three years ago in our Village here in the suburban. She's nice, so we easily got along, then we become closer when my parents moved to Uminari, and I was left alone in my house. I found out that she's also alone in their mansion next to mine. So every day before I go to work and after; I visit her, so we both have someone to share our day with. She also reminds me of my mother who I miss so much, that's why I easily become comfortable to her, and she also confesses to me that she misses her daughters that's why she also feels lightly hearted to me. It just so happens that Mommy Presea has a hot, gorgeous and sexy youngest daughter, my Fate-chan.

Then on cue, a gentle voice can be heard at the entrance door

"Okaa-san I'm home."

I looked at the main door where Fate-chan at. She's wearing a white long-sleeved polo that folded at the elbow, while her jet-black blazer is hanged at her shoulder; it looks so cool to her, you can immediately guess that she's from her office. But she looks like a rock star that came from a gig because of her loosed necktie. I just smile to hide my excitement, I actually know she came back a while ago. I saw Lynith went out to open the door at their garage. "Act Normal" I remind myself.

Fate might get mad again, on how clingy I am to her. But I'm really happy to see her today. She and Alicia have their own penthouse in the central business district, so she just spends her time with her mother during weekend if she's not doing overtime work.

Fate-chan's looks have a combination of absolutely stunning and mystery cool.

Aside from her godlike body figure, her perfect curves and (yummy) muscle, I also like her long blond hair, which often ties at the end with black ribbon. I also like her face. She has a baby face, she does not look like she's 29, she seems in her early twenty's like me. But what I like her the most is her eyes. Unlike Alicia's eyes, which is bright red (sometimes she looks like an albino or vampire, sorry Alicia-nee), my Fate's is a burgundy or Reddish brown, that can melt you when she's looking at you. Besides, isn't eyes is the window of our soul? Then my love's soul must be the most beautiful one in the earth.

"Hi daughter," Presea said

I almost close my eyes when Fate-chan walked pass by me, and I smell her, Did she just bathed on perfumes? She kissed Presea on the cheek, I also ask for a kiss by pouting my lips, but she just glares at me. I giggled and give her a flying kiss instead.

"Welcome Home Fate-chan"

As usual, she ignores me, she sat at the armrest of the sofa near to her mother, then she put her arms around her mother's shoulder.

"It's late Mom, why are you still awake?" She asked her Mother

"Shush; my daughter, it's your future girlfriend scene already," Presea said, the commercial break is over, and the final scene is now rolling

Fate just snorted

I giggled this is why I love Mommy Presea she also helping me to be her daughter's girlfriend, but my smile vanished when I remember my scene has been deleted.

"Oh, I forgot, Mommy I'm sorry, they actually cut my scene it was omitted, hahaha," I said laughing so I can hide my embarrassment.

"Oh Dear, why?" Presea said the tone of her voice is not happy but complaining.

"Maybe it was useless, that's why it was deleted" Fate-chan whispered, Presea immediately pinched her daughter's arm.

"Ouch!" Fate complains

I pouted, sometimes Fate is such a bully, I was about to protest to Presea when I realize that, since she's here it's time to manifest my tr- I mean plan.

Operation code: MAKE FATE-CHAN MY BODYGUARD

I looked at Presea smiling.

"Mommy Presea, since Fate-chan is here already, I shall go now so you two can have a bonding moment," I said, then I looked at Fate

"And you my love, kindly visit your mother more often, it's not an excuse that your busy so you can ignore her call and messages to you, be considerate to your mom's feelings" I gently scold Fate, who looked away to me blushing since she's guilty.

"Let Fate-chan be; dear Nanoha-chan; she's really busy, I'm pretty sure her sister always bully her in the office" Presea Defended, then she took my hand.

"Since you always there Nanoha, I don't feel alone anymore; Honestly it feels I have a new daughter," She said squeezing my hand. I just smiled and hug Presea, I was touched by her words. With or without Fate, I love this amazing woman, I suddenly missed my own mother

"Goodnight Mommy Presea, see you tomorrow," I said

"Goodnight Nanoha" Presea said warmly, then she let go of me and looked at Fate-chan.

"Dear, kindly escort Nanoha-chan to her home, even though her house is just next door, it's already late," She said to her daughter

I though Fate-chan will protest again, but I was shocked and delighted when she just stood and looked at me blankly then she signals me to follow her as she walked out to their mansion.

I immediately said goodnight to Presea again and kissed her by the cheek, then I ran towards Fate who already out, and she was at the middle of their front yard. I immediately held her forearms when I reached her. I need to save every moment we have since my house is literal beside theirs's, and it was a very short distance

"Thank you for escorting me Fate-chan, even though you're tired you still ushered me," I said while hugging her forearms.

"I don't have a choice, Mom will spank me if I didn't," She said sighing. Then she removes me from her

"Will you please keep away from me? I already accompany you, SO please don't abuse it" She said annoyed

I pouted, I haven't enjoyed her biceps and yet she already removes me from her. Then I saw the gate of my house already opened. I smirked

lights, camera, action!

"Oh my... we're here already" I fake-complain, then I stood in front of Fate-chan so I can see her reaction, then I walked backward. Damn she so gorgeous!

"Time really moves fast when you're enjoying the moment," I said

Fate stopped, and her forehead suddenly creased; she looked passed behind me. Much to my delighted surprise, she gently grabbed my arm to stop me from walking backward.

"wait, did you leave your house gate opened?" She asked

"yeah, I think so," I said calmly, turning around not to check my gate but to hide my smirk. Like what I'm expecting to the former best elite knight of TSAB, she immediately knows that there's wrong in her environment

"maybe I just forgot to close it? it's probably nothing" I explained, I already used some acting skill here, so Fate will definitely believe me.

"No, there's something wrong here," She said then moved me behind her.

Gosh, that tall and stunnig figure, I immediately felt protected by just being behind her.

"I'll go first, kindly stay behind me close" she said

I nodded, I'll definitely stay close to her, heck even if she asks me to jump over her and never let go I will! But knowing Fate she probably tossed me to ground if I do that. She walked silently to the big gate which is half of its half opened, then open it wider. Then she saw my front door also opened. I'm already jumping because of joy in the inside, great job Yuuno!

"Shit, did you also left your Front door opened?" She asked again

I act like I'm scared and replied

"No, Fate-chan" my voice filled with nervousness, And the best actress award goes to... Nanoha-chan! Internally I already awarding myself.

Stay here, and try to call for help" she instructed, then walked towards my main door. Of course, I pretend to text our security office here in our village, and I followed her behind. She opened more the door and my eyes wide open

I should have made a victory dance already in my mind since my whole house is a mess, and there is the man in black mask and bonnet hiding behind my couch, except there should be no man in my house. Even though his whole face is covered, I know that posture well and in his mask; there's an outline of eyeglasses!

Shit! Yuuno nii what the heck he is still doing here!? He should be gone hours ago.

I made a signed that he should go out now, well he managed to understand it and crawl his way out, but Fate-chan saw him and shouted

"HEY! WHO are you!" and Poor Yuuno runs for his life; going to my backyard, his hoping he can escape by climbing to the rear fence. But Fate-chan, geez, I just blinked my eyes and there she was! Damn the girl can run so fast!

"Fate-chan STOP!' I tried to stop her and save my half jerk friend who I don't know what the hell still doing in my house even though we specifically agreed that he should be out by 7 pm. Too bad, Fate is fast as lighting. She managed to catch Yuuno at the middle of my back garden, they wrestled at the middle of the lawn, I just closed my eyes, afraid I might see blood and the next thing happened, I heard the agonizing scream of Yuuno and some rustling sounds

"DR. YUUNO SCYRA?!" Fate asked full of shocked, she can't believe that the resident doctor of our village is the culprit

"YOU'RE NANOHA'S STALKER?" she continued.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Yuuno said.

"This is all scripted!" He confessed

DAMN YOU YUUNO! I cursed internally

* * *

A/N

Am I moving slow?

Do you want a longer chapter?

or no?

Anyway, let me know what you think.

Follow it if you like it, favorite it if you love it, Thank you very much.

FOR DISCLAIMER

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING,

This is based on the local pocketbook my friend told me to read., Don't remember the title.

Sorry for all the wrong grammar, spelling and etc.

* * *

p.s

I've to change Precia spelling to "Presea," honestly, I don't know the right spelling of that character's name, I often read in the subtitle of MGLN, it was Spelled Precia then I read the Wikipedia of Nanoha it was Presea...

SO there, I choose to believe to Wikipedia, so sorry if you got confused or it did not actually bother you.

I just hope you like the chapter.

Thank you!

Especially to this reader. 0-0

is that an eyeglass?

can I call you Megane-kun?

Peace


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate POV**

Fate walked out.

After she heard the explanation of the young doctor, which has his own clinic in their village, she left them. She understands the situation of the doctor but not the **_mastermind_** of this chaos.

"Fate-chan, Wait!" Nanoha shouted, she then grabs Fate's arms and stop her in leaving the premises of the house. She stood up in front of Fate and looks up to her. In all fairness to her, she looked remorseful. She even looks like she's about to cry because of the guilt and contrite. But then again, this young lady is a very good actress, she even managed to fool Fate! She looks so scared and seem she really does not know who went inside her house. And that's what irked Fate the most.

When Fate saw the pretty face of Nanoha full of fear, she immediately felt the need to protect her. She did not know where the concern she felt for the girl came from. She thinks of Nanoha as a troublesome and adorable friend of her mother and big sister, nothing else. Often, she was annoyed to the clinginess of Nanoha, she just enduring it, because either she like it or not, she owns Nanoha a great deal for taking care of her mother when she was not there. So, where did the feeling of protectiveness and concern for the girl came from? Maybe because of her indulgence? Yup probably because of that, she does not have any special feelings for Nanoha, beside she promised to herself she will never date anyone in the showbiz industry again. Never.

"I'm so sorry, Fate-chan" Nanoha's voice is full of regret. The sincerity in her voice match the repentance in Nanoha's eyes, she's really look sorry, But Fate does not want to believe in her yet.

"It's not really my intention to fool you Fate-chan. I just want to convince you to be my personal bodyguard"

Fate slowly removes Nanoha's hand in her arms and gives her a cold stare, which make Nanoha wince even more. She reminded her of the cat she used to own before she made her sister adopt it because she had become busy to take care of her pet. Damn, how could someone be annoying and cute at the same time?

"why do you want me to be your bodyguard that much?" She asked

"Because that's the only way I'll get to be with you for a long time!" Nanoha answered

Fate was taken back by the genuineness of Nanoha's answered. She looks at Fate like the only special girl in her life, this is the second time someone made her feel this way. That she was desirable and needed, like the last time she fell in love to the woman who also broke her heart, big time.

"Contrary to what you believe, I know you don't like me actually" Nanoha continued, when Fate did not react to what she said a while ago. Nanoha's voice still regretful, but the liveliness in her eyes were back. In fact, for some reason, the apologetic looks on her face earlier was replaced by determined look

"You always seen-zoned me in messenger! ignoring me and bullying me. But I still want to have chance on you, to prove to you that my feelings to you Fate-chan is real! that you are wrong to ignore me and I deserve your love and attention"

Fate's forehead wrinkled, a while ago they were talking about the mischief of Nanoha to her. But now, they were talking about her feelings for her?

"Excuse me?" Fate irritably asked

"Can't you see Fate-chan, you like a jackpot winner because of me? Not because I'm a C-Lister celebrity, but I can be a kind, caring, and an understanding girlfriend. Plus, your mother and your older sister loves me. Mommy Presea even approve of our romantic relationship, even though we both girls!" Proclaimed Nanoha, her sadness totally disappeared when she sweetly smiles at Fate

"So please give me a chance to show you why you have to love me"

Fate raised her eyebrow then she folded her arms. She does not like the clinginess of the girl already, it become too much to bear. If her snob and cold treatment to Nanoha is not working anymore, maybe she really needs to directly regret Nanoha's feelings towards her, in order to stopped the girl in her advance to her. She did not want to do this but she was left with no other choice.

"Nanoha, don't you pity yourself? You're pretty, smart, and kind as you said. successful in your career. But what you are doing, especially the way you follow me everywhere like a dog, you lowering your value; don't you have pride for yourself? You like a desperate woman, no; you are worse than them" Fate said, she did not look at Nanoha while saying this she just closed her eyes and massaged her temple.

"But Fate-chan, how come expressing my love to a person who is single and not married lower my value?" Nanoha asked after a while, Fate looked at her and saw a more determined look than a while ago

"I mean, I know it was unconventional for a girl like me to chase the woman of her dream especially when we added the age gap, and maybe someone might think I'm a flirt, but the woman I'm chasing is single and available, I'm not stealing you to anyone isn't?

Fate was stunned, she wonders where Nanoha gets her optimism

"And Fate-chan I do like you not only in physical way, I mean your mom and sister will not support me if my feelings are as shallow as that" Nanoha continued, Fate has no words to left to fight Nanoha, once again she was astonished.

"This is not a simple crush or flirt, this is battle to win the person I want to be with for a long time, Fate"

Fate blushed. it was the first time she heard Nanoha said her name without the chan, damn she can't but be turned on, the girl who looked like a cat a while ago to her, now become a sexy hot woman in her eyes.

"Plus, you should be flatters that I like you Fate" Declared Nanoha

"I'm a fan girl you know, and I have a high standard in terms of my girl crushes and dream boys! and You managed to beat them here!" Nanoha said while pointing at her left chest where her heart is located

"There's _Emma Watson, Jenifer Lawrence, Taylor Swift, Emma Stone, Cris Hemsworth, Cole Sprouse, Zac Efron, and Captain American_ , those are my western crushes. If we go east, there's _Song Joong ki_ _, Ji Chang Wook, Kim Soo Hyun, Park Bo Gum, Gong Min-ji, CL, Nancy, Im Jin-ah, Bae Su-ji, and Im Yoon-ah,_ then in southeast Asia, there's _Mario Maurer, Urassaya Sperbund, Praya Lundbergthose, Nine Napat Siangsomboon_!" Nanoha paused then look at Fate

Those are just a few, that's it not even my complete list, and believe me Fate-chan! there are not HUMAN! Their hotness, sexiness, and face were out of this world! But I'm willing to reject all of them, just for you. I even bargained with God and promised him I will never watched any K-drama, Thai-Movie anymore and I'll unsubscribed to Netflix, as long as you agree to date me. That's how serious I am to you. So, do not underestimate my feelings for you Fate-chan ~" Nanohas said smiling

Fate blinks her eyes in confusion, for a couple of seconds Nanoha seems to speak in alien languages when she started stating weird names. Wow this is the first time she was speechless in front of a woman. To think that she didn't even like Nanoha. Aggressive individuals were so not her type.

"So, Fate-chan" Nanoha coughed and crossed her arms, with a victory smile she said

"If you don't want to be my bodyguard then let's just date! I'm willing to pay for our expenses if you like"

Fate snapped out of her trance, that victorious smile woke her. She just imagined that Nanoha must have thought she managed to outsmart her, she got irritated.

"NO" Fate angrily spoke in her low husky voice, Nanoha suddenly frowned

"I won't be your bodyguard and I 'll definitely, absolutely won't DATE you, just be content to your long distant crushes" Fate declared

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

"I'm so sorry, Nanoha. I got tired when I finished messing your house. I was just supposed to take a nap, but maybe I was too tired and my body took advantages of it, so I overslept. When I woke up, I heard you and Fate already at the gate."

Even though I'm just at chest level of Yuuno, and he is really not that thin, maybe a little normal body build of men, plus his older than me by five years old. He is look like a child when he looks so guilty. He was standing in front of me, here at my house's gate. I want pat him in the head like a pet but I need to raised in tip toe to do that, so never mind.

"You don't need to apologize, Yuuno kun, I'm not mad" I told him smiling. The truth is, he should not be blame to the trouble that I cause.

"I'm the one who needs to say sorry to you, Yuuno-kun" I said looking at the ground, he was hurt a while ago, thank goodness Fate-chan did not actually hurt him more. Then Yuuno suddenly fix his glasses, and nodded his head, He seem to get an idea or something.

"Actually, now that you said it. I think I'm actually a victim here. I'm almost got hit by that Fate. How the hell you managed to let me act your stalker, even though I know that idea is just plain stupid" he said while massaging his forehead.

I looked at him annoyed, this jerk! If I knew he will just let me feel guilty even more, I should have asked him to grovel in front of him. The stalking thing is my idea but hiring a stalker is his, besides I can't just let anyone inside my house, that's why I asked him for help. But honestly, I don't have the right to get mad, this is all my fault, but still I hoped he just comfort me rather than scold me.

"Fine, fine, go home already, thank you for the HELP, even though it was an epic fail" I said, waving my hand to shoo him.

"You really don't know what a gratitude is" Yuuno said smiling. Then suddenly he hugs me. Him laughing was already a feat because he rarely did that, and he was not a touchy person. So, this was a shocked to me when he hugs me suddenly and laughed.

"I heard what that asshole, told a while ago. I did not mean to eavesdrop. I just thought you needed backup so I was about to help you explain. But I refrain, when I heard how serious the topic is" He said. oh, no wonder he hugs me.

"What did you hear?" I asked him, and he just hugs me tither.

"That you lowering your value by chasing her like a dog. That was the reason I went back in your house after hearing her say that. I might do something to that woman that you won't like" He said annoyed. Wow, that was another feat, Yuuno never got angry over trivial things, he's always chill and relax sometimes I even think he is a sage in cave. He then pushes me gently, giving me at arm's length space. He then smiled at me.

"You know that was not true right? I may not approve of you chasing her like a desperate woman, but I admire you for being brave and determined to win her heart. I know how much you hate someone commenting about your method to win her heart, and I'm not going to join them, But I just want to say that in case you came to a point that you felt what you are doing is useless please stop it already. Give chance to other, maybe you're the one isn't it around here, maybe she/he was in oversees, you should not give all to that Fate-san, you might want to save to that person or else they might have ended with nothing of Nanoha's heart." He said. I was touched by his words so I hug him back.

"Thank you, Yuuno kun! You're the best!" I said, he then pats my head and said goodnight.

When I made sure all my gates and doors are locked. I slump on my living room. I suddenly felt so lonely. I asked my house hold to take their day off today so, I can organize my plan. I'm the only one left in this big house. I did not let Yuuno know that Fate's words were actually hit me. I know, I'm really like a desperate woman chasing the one they love. But in my defense, I'm not like other women or men out there that willing to destroy one relationship just to let their dream relationship manifest. My parents raised me better than to be a thief or snake! The one I'm chasing is single and available... but she does not want me.

I went to my kitchen and took the black forest cake that my fans give me yesterday, I'm depressed so I'm craving to some sweets; just today, I'll cheat on my diet.

I did not bother to cut it in pieces and put it to smaller plate and return the remaining in my fridge. I'll eat the whole cake! cutting it using my fork that I'm holding and shove it to my mouth.

Back then my world just circled around my family and movies. I thought it was hard to fall in love to a celebrity since they did not know I exist, then I realized it was harder to fall in love to a person who do not want to acknowledge your existence. In my musing I did not realized I already finish the whole cake! Damn I stood up and went back to my fridge, this time I took the one-gallon chocolate ice cream, I did not bother to use a cone, I just took my spoon and directly scoop on it.

While eating I remember the first time I saw Fate, it was more than three years ago.

 _I'm still a little chubby back then. I'm standing in front of our gate, watching the little kids in our neighbor eating ice cream they brought from ice cream truck. A black limousine suddenly parked beside our house and three women went down. A two young blonds and purple head in her late forties maybe? went inside the vacant house beside mine, a moment after some men also went there, I think those are brokers or architects? They hold a measuring laser and they taking pictures and circling the premises. Then I saw the two blonds went to the ice cream vendor. The smaller one, brought a strawberry vanilla ice cream and went back, the taller one brought two chocolates, maybe the other ice cream is for the purple lady_ _. The later took a while for her orders since she let the kids first before she take hers. When she already got hers, before she went back to the house we managed to look at each other, that's the first time I saw a very unique eye color. I was captivated, then she faced me fully, damn those voluptuous chests! Not only she has a unique eye, she's hot! Then suddenly she ate her Ice cream in front of me. This jerk! She's making me envy her ice cream, but gosh she looks so hot licking it like that, am I imagining things but the way she ate her ice cream seems so sensual. I was snapped when she suddenly asked me_

 _"want some?" I look at my left and right then back to her. I point myself. She nods_

 _I smirked, I stood up straight and mouthed ( I want you). The woman just tilts her head while her forehead creased. I giggled then laughed, then she did something that stops my laughed. She smiled! I blushed instantly and the worse part is she walked towards me._

 _"Here" She offered her other Ice cream, I look at her and then the ice cream. She giggled and took my hand and handed me the ice cream, I was rendered speechless, she was far more beautiful in closer look._

 _"Thank you" I said timidly, who is this angel?! She just giggled_

 _"Its not right to deprive yourself to something you like" She said_

 _"But I'm- I'm actually on a diet" I stuttered then whispered the last part_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I'm going to be fat again" I said while looking at the ground_

 _"No you're not," I looked at her and she smile more_

 _"It's good that your health conscious but if you starving yourself just to lose weight it's bad already, its okay to reward yourself sometimes, I mean that's the reason cheat day exist is it not?" She said gently, this woman... is really an angel_

 _"Oh my name is "_

 _"Takamachi, Nanoha right?" She finished my sentence, it was my time to be confused,_

 _"How-_

 _"I saw you on social media, and some fitness ads" She answered before I even asked, I looked at the ground and blushed, I'm still getting used to the fact that some people that I don't know, already know my name._

 _"I'm Fate" She said smiling again when I did not react for a few seconds, I looked at her._

 _"I'm Fate Testarossa" She said, then extending her hand to me. I gladly took it, she squeezed it before letting my hand go and said goodbye._

 _I watched her went back to the vacant house that will soon be their's mother's house._

From then, my feelings grew. From a simple adoration to become a full-grown love. In the span of three years, I fell deeper and deeper to Fate-chan. I snapped when I scooped at my ice cream and it was all gone! SHIT! I eat a one whole cake then a one-gallon ice cream in a fucking single night. I immediately shiver and hug myself. This is something I hate about myself.

 _I' m sorry, so sorry. I'm sorry_

I kept on saying that until my tears started to fall. I cried my heart out. I let my guard down because I'm too busy thinking of Fate. I did not realize I let myself eat so much, those calories will definitely hunt me again. After a while, when I managed to control myself, I stood up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

a/n

Hi! I hope you like this one.

Just let me know what you think.

Oh btw, this will be my last update for the month of May and June.

I'll be back by July, hopefully I'll update my other fics by then and this one.

as usual, I have something I need to pass and focus on.

To all reviewers and silent readers thank you for spending time reading this.

 **To: Sakuya112**

I made this a little longer. Thank you for reviewing

 **AGAIN, FOR DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, this story based on a local pocketbook which I forgot the title.**

 **(If you a Filipino happen to find it then, please be kind enough to share its Title)**

 **According to FanFiction Content Guidelines:** **Version: 11-20-2008**

 **In the section**

 **Entries not allowed:**

 **4\. Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.**

In Nanoha's ranting, she states some real actors, in American, South Korea, and that's validate this law then I'm sorry. But In my interpretation, this law applies when I use a real actor as an active character in my story, stating their name by the heroine is not included. Correct me If I'm wrong, and I'm willing to change that part.

 **That'a s all Thank you.**

 **I'm sorry for all the wrong grammars, spelling, and etc.**

 **P.S**

If I did not update by the end of July,

you can hunt me down, scold me, flame me in messages.

I'm willing to give myself to you guys. hahaha

Nah just joking... Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

**song used: I like you so much, you'll know it Covered by Ysabelle Cuevas**

 **Search for the english version. I think its from a Koreans series.**

* * *

Today is B.E.S.T.Y. day.  
Well, I'm just going to meet Fate older sister, Alicia Testarossa. Who is the president of TSAB, which meant, by the way, is Testarossa Security Agency Business. It became more special because I'm with of the ex-girlfriends of their cousin. Weird but that's really what compose my group of friends now.

This was actually my findings when I researched my love of my life past.

When Fate-chan was in college, she used to play a bass guitarist in a band with her cousins, Hayate and Signum and Zafira Yagami.

They were famous back then in their university and underground music scene, that's why they had a fans' club which they called "Sweethearts".

When I become close with Alicia, she invited me to join her monthly bonding with her best friends who turn out to be the ex-girlfriends of Hayate, Sig, and Zafira. Luckily Fate's ex went abroad and they end was not really good, that's why the woman cut all her communication to Fate and Alicia. I did not bother to know the identity of that woman, what matters is that my Fate-chan is single right now.

Honestly, when I found out who's their cousins, I was shocked; their cousins are known in the Showbiz industry.

Hayate was a famous singer and composer.

Signum was a news anchor and a famous documentary, especially in crimes and politics.

Zafira was a star athlete and a famous model.

But they were working in another network that's why I do not often see them, and Hayate went abroad to finish her degree in music, I heard she came back but haven't set her spot back in the showbiz.

Well, my best friends were not ordinary people too. The women who were with me today were all successful women in their career.

BESTY actually stands for "Best Exes of the Sexiest Testarossas and Yagami" well I'm not really an ex or wants to be.

It Alicia's Idea to give a name to our group, which composed of:

Sharie Fienno - a Communication Engineer which currently the head of ECE department of the network I worked at. She and Hayate adopted a child. Unfortunately, they broke up. Till now no one wants to tell the story of them.

Shamal Wolkrientier - a doctor and she has her own shows which focus on new and alternative medicine in my network; she and Sigmun dated since they were middle school. They broke up for a year, BUT they managed to get back together again, now they were engaged to each other.

Arfillia Yagami, (weird name, please don't tell her that) is the wife of Zafira. She's a scriptwriter/ director. She has more than 3 awards already.

"I was rejected again," I told them while frowning.

As of now, we were on the balcony of Midori-ya Cafe. It was owned and managed by my older siblings. This is our private spot since before I joined the group they always drink coffee here. They were all busy that's why they're just drinking coffee whenever they meet, and Midori-ya Cafe is the best cafe in town. That's what they said.

Sharie is the first one to react. Actually, I know her before she was introduced by Alicia to me. Yunno is actually the paediatrician of her daughter; Vita, one of his favourite kid. The adopted daughter of Sharie and Hayate. When Hayate went abroad, Vita's custody went to Sharie.

I liked Sharie actually. She was cool and genius concerning gadgets. I always run to her when my phone or laptop managed to give up on me. She's also a great mom, you can tell it because Vita is the most polite kid you will ever meet and very obedient. She's so cool as a single mom.

"Fate were always a serious type, even back in college, she never had a relationship. She always studying. Even though she becomes the star of the whole university and daily got a confession, she never dated. I almost thought she was an asexual or something" Sharie said casually.

Alicia just laughed. She, on the other hand, looked more professional than the rest of us.  
She's wearing a casual white top at black straight pants. She looks chill in her blond locks that up to her shoulder. She has no makeup, but her aura and sophisticated looks can make her look intimidating. She really the boss of a big company. Little did anyone know Alicia is kind of gaudy

"Yep!, she's so stiff and cold that I actually call her ice queen' even though she's my little sister. I can't seem to read what's on her mind sometimes. She always has this stupid blank look on her face" Alicia looked at me with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Nanoha-chan. Even though I'm the boss, I can't order her to be your personal bodyguard and her position as the vice president is very important to the company. She really can't work in the field anymore."

I signed.

"I know that onee-chan" Onee-chan is what I've been calling to Alicia since she will be my future sister in law.

"But I can't think of another way to be with her unless I'll make her my bodyguard," I said

"Okay if you managed to convince her to be your personal bodyguard. I'll let her have an indefinite leave" Alicia said smiling at me.

"So you can be with her alone until she can like you back; you do know that we're rooting for you.  
Me and mama, so don't worry; We've got your back dearest" said Alicia

"Thanks, Onee-chan! " Smiled radiantly at her.

"That won't be enough Nanoha," Arf suddenly said, among us; she was the sexiest and dresses hot. Well her body can rival any Greek goddess in perfection but my Fate chan's body is for the universe, no gods nor entity can beat the hotness of my future wifey.

"You have to do something more than that, Level up your move to get Fate" She continued after she sips her coffee

"I agree" shamal Added.

I signed. "Ahm I actually at the end game already guys, What do you think I should do this time? How can I make Fate-chan notice me in a good way?"

"You need her to be familiarised with your presence; If she does not miss you it only means your existence does not have any value in her life" Arf declared

"That's exactly the reason why I'm desperate to have her as my bodyguard" I countered  
"Because before she misses me, we need to have some sort of bonding or connections."

"You have a point," Said Arf "I have a plan for her to notice you."

"That's our scriptwriter!" Proudly said by Alicia, "So…. What's the plan?" She continued while gently tap her mug with her teaspoon

"Are you all familiar with Ivan Pavlov and his experiment?" asked Arf.

"Pavlovian" we all answered her

"Conditioning?" I answered, wondering what does it have to do with winning Fate's heart?

"Fate need to get used to your presence" explained Arf.

"Even you can't make her your bodyguard, you need to be with her for at least 30 days. Like, for example, make sure to show up at her office for the next three weeks. But, it has to be at the same time every day when you show up to her" she further explained.

"Then on the 31st day, do not show up, do not contact her even, " Arfillia finished her sentence.

Sharie then laughed "I see, like how you train a dog, YOU WILL teach them a certain action that will indicate to them that its time for them to eat or you will give them food. So every time they see you doing that action they will anticipate you." Then she pointed me

"That's the reason why you need to show up to her every day at the exact time so her mind will be set in seeing you at that moment," Sharie said

"So when you suddenly stop showing up, Fate is bound to notice your disappearance whether she like it's or not" Alicia added while smiling.

"She'll definitely miss you dearest Nanoha chan. My sister might even wonder and worry why you suddenly stop seeing her"

"That's the desired effect" Arf noddingly agreed. Then she looked at me smiling.

"If you got Fate worry, let's pray that she'll look for you or even call you. She'll be the first one to make a move to find you; if ever."

I giggled, I like the plan. Why I did not think about it?

"But you have a noontime show, Nanoha dear" Shamal reminded me  
"I'm pretty sure besides your hosting job, you have other stuff to do, especially now. You have a new drama right? Can you allot an hour of your every day to dropping by Fate's office?" She asked me with honest concern.

I immediately nod " I can visit her after my show, I can bring some snacks. I'm not yet busy with the shooting."

"then let's all help out dearest Nanoha-chan to win my sister's heart!" Alicia declared while raising her mug

"Cheers?"

Arf, Sharie, and Shamal raised their respective cups while I raised my water tumbler with water lemon. They all looked at me, and even though they don't ask a question you can tell to their face that they were wondering what's with my drinks

"I'm on a diet" I answered their unspoken questions  
"Water fasting to be precise" I smiled

-  
Fate didn't know she missed this

The way her bass "sing" whenever she plucked it's of the strings, Hayate's voice along with her gods like guitar skills, the sophisticated music of the Signum's keyboard and the ever lively drums of Zafira.

But among these, the loud cheers and claps of their audience that brought a smile to her sweaty face.

"And we have been the Ace Music" a panting but laughing declared by Hayate. They just finished the last song for tonight's show.

"Actually we had disbanded a long time ago, but since it was requested by the birthday girl slash big boss of this wonderful bar, we performed again together for this night only."

Fate looked at Marielle, the birthday girl; sitting in the high stool at the bar counter. She's happily raising the bottle of wine her holding to them. The girl was their manager when Ace music was still active in the music industry.

Zafira and Signum silently left the stage. Both have a reputation to maintain and silent type peeps since they were young, so it was understandable that they will choose to sit and relax after every gig.

"This is the first time in a while, so we really hope you enjoy the show and love it," Hayate said. She's been gone in the showbiz since she went to Europe to finish her degree in music. But among them she was the one addicted to spotlight, Fate can understand how much Hayate missed this too, maybe more than her.

Thunderous cheers and squeal(from the females fans) was the answered of the crowd. And of course being a flirt, Hayate takes this chance to impress some girls with her guitar rift. This girl never changed, well Hayate has this alluring charm that made her famous.

And yep, these three cousins of her were all famous public figure. But they were complacent to perform in Sailing Force ( The name of the bar Marielle owned) because of its security which is the TSAB; where she is the vice president.

Fate went down to the stage, followed by Hayate who give the mic to the resident VJ and immediately walked to the crowd and cut her way in, she seems to be chasing someone.

Fate can't help but follow her cousin.

"Sharie!" Hayate called

Fate did not know why she followed her cousin more when she heard Hayate who she's calling. She actually doesn't care about Sharie, just for the record. But she was curious to see if the woman was accompanied by a well familiar face.  
Damn Fate Testarossa,

When they managed to get away from the stage area, there were fewer people in the vicinity, most of the costumer were seated at their respective tables and just enjoying the chill sound and the funny comments of the bar hosts. That's why she immediately saw the two women Hayate approached.

"Oh, Hi Hayate" Sharie coolly greeted Hayate. They both wear leather-jacket. They can possible mistaken as a couple.

Fate's stare was glued to Nanoha. Damn the young lady looked stunning in her mini dress and high stilettos. Add the wavy long auburn hair of her that free from its signature style. She actually looked seductive in her hair and red lips. Also, she had perfect curves in all the right places. When did Nanoha become this hot?. Where is that chubby cute girl Nanoha, she first saw. The girl who looks at the ice cream with longing but stopping herself to buy.

Nanoha looked adorable then, but now. She looks sinful  
Sinfully gorgeous

Nanoha must have sensed someone looking at her. She looks where Fate is, and the girl immediately beams the moment she saw her.  
"Fate-chan!" She said, then she stood up and briskly walk towards Fate, but Fate glare at her making her stop at her tracks.

Fate can't help but scowl, why is she like this? Actually, she does not understand why she's upset at Nanoha.  
Nanoha looks so stunning going to this bar, and to top it up she does not have any date, surely some guys probably notice her and flirt with her and that idea irritate her more.

It's better if she just stays where she is, so the moment Fate notices Nanoha see her and walk towards her she glare, and when Nanoha stops. She decided she's the one to approached Nanoha not the other way, but her scowl never leaving her face.

The two exes stop whatever they talking the moment Fate arrived. Both of them looked at her, but she does not care.

"Why are you here?" She asked Nanoha irritably, Nanoha was shocked to the hostile treatment of her crush towards her.

"Are you following me?"

Nanoha was stunned and hurt, so she just looked down. Sharie immediately stood up and put Nanoha behind her and glare at Fate.

"Excuse me?" She said at Fate while raising her brow at her.

"FYI, she did not follow you, and I'm the one invited her here," Sharie said, then looked at Hayate

"If only I knew that this.." She stops talking and breath heavily

"We should have not come" Sharie finished her sentence.

"Where is my daughter?" Hayate asked Sharie, there is a demand in her voice

"Wow, after leaving her to me, you have guts to call her Your daughter,?" Sharie asked you can feel that there is a high tension already. Hayate breathed heavily,

"I just want to see her, Can we please arrange a meeting," Hayate said emphasising the word, please

"Let's see, right now. I went here because Marielle, Invited me, I will just greet him after that, Nanoha Let's go home" Sharie said, then she took Nanoha's hand and went away from them. Fate saw Nanoha's face full of sorrow, she felt guilty, but she managed to hide it.

When Nanoha and Sharie were out of sight, Hayate suddenly elbowed her. She looked at her cousin who raised her eyebrow at her.

"Dear cousin, what's wrong?" Hayate asked

"…." Fate looked at Hayate with a poker face

"You don't do that to anyone…And you are so aggravated… Do you like that Nanoha girl."

"What makes you think I like that girl?!" Fate semi-shouted after hearing her cousin outrageous remarks

"Well the way you looked at her before and after you talked to her, has an imaginary word floating on it saying, what a shame I'm not her date kind of thing," Smirking Hayate said.

Fate just glare at her cousin more, who shrugged her shoulder and then took a box of cigarette from her pocket jeans, then proceed to the fire exit.

This time it was Fate who raised her eyebrow at her cousin, "Since when you smoke?"

"Since I shit my life?"

Hayate then smiled sorrowfully at Fate then wave her hands like she was dismissing any Ideas that came to her mind then continues to the fire exit.

Fate signed hard then walked where she last saw Sharie. Honestly, she still mad at Nanoha because of her last stunt, but she was sure it was not that that made her irritable a while ago.

She found her near the bar counter, but this time, Nanoha is talking to some guy. He looks familiar, notes Fate. A celebrity?

"Gosh, look! That's Griffin!" A girl wearing a miniskirt said loud enough to be heard by Fate which is 2 more steps away from the speaker

"Oh my gosh, He is!, But I'm not familiar to with the girl he's talking to," said the friend, this confirms Fate suspicious.

"Hmm, some starlet maybe…"

Fate ignored the conversation of the two girls, she moves cautiously to Nanoha and Griffin.

For some reason, she hated the fact that the guy's arm was comfortably brushing against Nanoha's. She knows how smooth and soft the lady's skin.

It's not like she Like Nanoha, maybe she's concerned to the girl. YES! That must be it. Fate concluded. She was concerned to Nanoha because she's a friend of both her mother and sister. And there is nothing wrong being concern to your sibling and mother's friend; right?

Speaking of sister, if Sharie is here, there's a possibility that her sister to is here. She looks around the dance floor and right at the middle left; she saw her sister along with her gang dancing and yelling to the tune.

"What's the point of dating me if you don't see me as your future bride?"

Fate immediately looked back at Nanoha upon hearing that phrase. An exact phrase that she said when she was younger.

"Damn Girl, you're too advanced. can we go out just for fun?" Said Griffin smirking at Nanoha

"No Sorry, But I don't date just for fun" Nanoha firmly said

"Besides, why do want to go out with me? DO you like me?"

"To be honest, I like your body and face. You like an angel."

"Then my answer is No, what if I gained my old weight again? Then you will just dump me if that happens" Explained Nanoha it was clear she was a little bit annoyed.

"Haha, as if you will let that happen again. I know how strict your diet Nanoha. And you know how disgusting and humiliating being fat, you won't do that again. You will look horrible again! YUCK! You've learned your lesson sweat heart, that's why you choose this healthier or much better lifestyle. So don't say something like that."

"Sorry, but my answer is still no" insisted Nanoha more.

"Griffin, I'm in love with some else. I never dated anybody, because I want my first date with someone I really like. I want my first everything to be special.

Griffin looks upset, he annoying replied

"I don't know you such a finicky girl, you should be glad I'm asking you out Takamachi, I'm the biggest leading man as of now, being with me can give you benefits in your career plus in bed."

"I'm sure my dear Fate-chan is much better," Nanoha said, This makes Fate smirked and boost her ego, Does Nanoha really thinks highly of her.

"Just a friendly advice Mr Biggest leading man as of now, " Nanoha continued, not even bothered by the glares Griffing giving to her

"If you don't see a woman as your future bride, then don't ask her out. At least, ask someone who you really likes. I know some serious relationship doesn't really end well. But the point is you invest your effort to make it last. The lesson it taught is the gift from that relationship, so it not really failed. "

"So please don't date anyone just for their physical aspect or for your physical needs. I don't tolerate that kind of relationship. It's just a waste of time, money, energy, and the most important thing is; there is no sense in dating without love, SO DON'T ME, OKay?"

Nanoha is about to turn away when Griffith suddenly holds Nanoha's hand.

"Wait. Nanoha don't tell me you are still a virgin?" Griffith said while smirking at Nanoha.  
Nanoha was rendered speechless and went rigid. She must be embarrassed by the question.

Fate went beside them and blocked Griffith to Nanoha.

"Back off Sir," She said angrily

"What the hell, and who are you to tell me to back off?!" Griffith angrily said. He stood up, but he realizes that even though she's talking to a woman. She was taller than him and very intimidating. Griffith backs off a little.

"I'm her bodyguard, and if you don't want me to destroy that face of yours don't ever bother miss Takamachi" Fate said in a very menacing voice.

Griffith gulped and hurriedly walks away, but he shoots one glare at Fate.

When Griffith no longer in the vicinity, Fate sighed. She does not know why she suddenly went and protect Nanoha. Speaking of the girl. Fate heard someone giggling behind her. She turns around and found a very seductive Nanoha sitting crossed legged while her elbow on the table and hand supporting her chin.

"I don't know you are too sexy in the dark Fate-chan."

The different colors of laser lights dancing across her face made her look adorable. It made Fate wonder why Nanoha was not that famous when she was more beautiful and more charming than most local actress that she had seen in person

"Are you following me, my dearest Fate-chan?" Nanoha teasingly asked. When Fate did not comment on what she said a while ago.

"Mom's coffee beam was delivered already. The one she's wants to share with you" Fate lied. She does not know why she does not have guts to tell Nanoha she did follow her.

"She's asking if you want to have coffee with her now. I can drive you there if you like."

Nanoha immediately stood up. "Sure, but I need to say goodbye to Alicia Onee-san first."

"Let me," Fate said, then looked to her sister who is already looking at them. She talked to Alicia via hand signal, and they understand each other. Alicia nodded to her and made a hand gesture of a heart teasing them. She turns around and found Nanoha making a Victory pose to her friends who teasing yelled at them. Fate was about to scold Nanoha and ask her to stop, but the smile on her face make her let it slide.

"Let's Go," She said offering her arm to the girl who happily hugs her. Pressing her soft breast to her arms. Fate blush instantly she looks away from Nanoha.

"are you feeling guilty, so you followed me?" Nanoha teasingly asked again while dragging her to the exit. Fate looked down at Nanoha. She saw her sheepishly smiles at her which made her look more adorable.

Fate looked away again from Nanoha. "I'm sorry Nanoha," She said seriously. "It's my bad to assume things."

"Okay, I forgive you. Thank you for protecting me back there, by the way, you even said you are my bodyguard. I know you only do that so that Griffith would stop bothering me. Thank you very much," Nanoha said then she stops walking when they managed to get to the parking lot.

"wait a minute Fate-chan," she said. Then she rests her hands on Fate's shoulder so Fate can support her. then she removed her left heels

"My feet were hurt all this time because of these high heels. This is brand new from onee-chan it's a shame if I won't wear it" She giggling said then removed the other pair.

"Yosh!, Let's go!" then Nanoha looked to their surroundings while walking ahead, she's carrying her shoes with her both hands.

"Don't tell me where your Car is, Fate-chan. I'll find it on my own. I'll show you that I know you well enough for you to start dating me."

Fate stopped walking and just stare at Nanoha, whose look like a kid hoping while humming.

She once again mesmerized by Nanoha's beauty. Her radiance making her feel warm every time they were together. That all her problems were lifted when she was beside Nanoha. That's how peaceful her feelings to Nanoha. BUT of course, it did not mean she liked Nanoha. Maybe she was just comfortable with her. Right?

* * *

I knew Fate-chan lied the other night.

Before that evening, Mommy Presea's coffee bean already delivered and we all tried it. But I acted like I did not know it since I don't want Fate-chan to stop comforting me. I know she just guilty because of the way she's treating after my little stunt to her, but Fate managed to redeem herself when she helped me. I actually impressed by her even more. She knows how to act and owns her mistakes.

I loved the right girl.

"You seem in a good mood Nanoha."

I looked at Carim, my new co-host. We were sitting in the garden cafe inside the network. We just finished rehearsing and currently taking a break. Actually, Carim is the late singer in the music industry in the country that recently won a popular singing contest from our network. While waiting for her album to starts its records, she was partnered to me. SO she can still be visible to the public eye. She was so famous right now. Especially to the millennials and generation y. It's safe to say that Carim is the hottest rookie singer today. That was possible since Carim is twenty-five years old and single and available.

"I just have a feeling that soon I will have a love life," I said giggling. Its just the two of us in the cafe saves to some of the staff. Some of our team were currently smoking and taking lunch.

"I mean, I do have a love life but only unrequited one, they do not notice it" I added.

"But this time I knew, my love will reach her, and she will totally notice it and return it."

"Her?" Carim smiled gently at me. Oops, I forgot Carim used to sing the church that's why at an early age her voice was honed into perfection. Everybody that heard her voice usually describes it as a voice of an angel.

"Yeah, Her," I said dreamily not bothered whether she will accept it or not.

"That's nice," Carim said, I waited for her to say something, but I received nothing

"You are not against it?" I'm the one asked

"No, I believe Love is Love. It does not depend on sexes, age, or race. Love is Love" She said merely then smiles genuinely at me.

I'm impressed. I think it's not Carim's voice that is like an angel I believe so does her personality.

"Oh, I think the song I'm composing is just the right theme for your status Nanoha," Carim said after a while.

"Really? what is the song about?" I excitedly ask her.

"About unrequited love of course," She said

"Want to hear it?"

"can I?" I asked

"Sure, Wait," Carim said then looked around. Then she called one of the waiters.

"Is that a music stage? ( Carim points to the center; The waiter nods and she smiles radiantly making the waiter blush) Do you have instruments here? an organ perhaps?"

"Sorry ma'am but the only in house instruments were guitars," The waiter said.

"Oh," she said then looked to me.

"I love playing piano, and most of my songs were played by piano only," she said smiling apologetically to me.

"Oh, that's okay," I said smiling to her also

"But I really want you to hear this song," She said, then looked at the waiter " Can I borrow it?"

"Sure ma'am, wait I'll get it" Said the waiter smiling then left.

"Carim, really You don't have to," I said, I don't want to force her to play something just so I can hear her song

"No, I insist, just don't expect it to be.. more accurate? and besides, I'm the one that offered right?" She said smiling gently at me.

The waiter came back with an old acoustic guitar and handed it to Carim. She said Thank you and gently feels the guitar and its strings. She strummed to check for its tunes.

"Okay, Nanoha san, This song is for you," She said after checking it then coughed.

 _I like your eyes when you look away_  
 _when you pretend not to care_  
 _I like the dimples on the corners_  
 _of the smile that you wear._

 _I like you more the world may know_  
 _but don't be scared_  
 _'Cause I'm falling deeper, baby_  
 _be prepared_

 _I like your shirt, I like your fingers_  
 _Love the way that you smell_  
 _I like to be your favorite jacket you wear_  
 _just so I could always be near_

I can't help but laughed. First stanza and its already hit me. I can't help to think about Fate-chan.

 _I've loved you_  
 _for so long_  
 _Sometimes It's hard to bear_  
 _but after all this time,_  
 _I hope you wait and see_

 _Love you every minute, every second_  
 _Love you everywhere, and any moment_  
 _Always and forever I know,_  
 _I can't quit you 'cause_

 _Baby, you're the one_  
 _I don't know how I love you 'til the last_  
 _of snow disappears_  
 _I love you 'til a rainy day becomes clear_  
 _Never knew a love like this,_  
 _Now I can't let go_  
 _I'm in love with you,_  
 _And now you know_

Damn even the chorus hits me, I close my eyes to enjoys the song even more. I can't help but sing along with Carim.  
At the last Chorus, I did not know that Carim already stops singing and just let me be.

 _Love you every minute, every second_  
 _Love you everywhere, and any moment_  
 _Always and forever I know,_  
 _I can't quit you 'cause_

 _Baby you're the one_  
 _I don't know how_  
 _In a world devoid of life you bring color_  
 _In your eyes, I see the light, my future_

 _Always and forever I know,_  
 _I can't let you go_  
 _I'm in love with you,_  
 _And now you know_

 _I'm in love with you,_  
 _And now you know._

When we finished. I opened my eyes, and I saw the waiters, our teams, and some bystanders watching us and taking a video.

"You have a wonderful voice Nanoha," Carim said.

"AND THAT SONG IS AWESOME CARIM!" I yelled, she laughed and so does everybody then started clappings. I did not realized that our audience will upload our video to youtube.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And I'm sorry for the delay.

Yeah, yeah I promise I'll update last year. But  
Life Happens, and I was torn between giving up writing or continue. I do delete some of the fics already. But This one will end. PROMISE. But Pawiin(?) don't let your hopes up. It was in the boundary line _**of the to be deleted or not to deleted** _status since every time I PROOFREAD it. DAMN! I ended up changing the whole chapter so that I CAN match the ending! Or and I'm marathoning Adventure Time, playing KH3 and doing life. SO DON'T expects for an update. I'll be back not so soon.

Unless.. you managed to pull me out from those things like making me motivated by leaving some good comments?  
anyway thanks for everything

Sorry for the wrong grammar, spelling, etc.

Hope to still see you when I come back.

 **Disclaimer:**

MGLN and its Characters belonged to its respective owners who I don't remember who is it.

 **P.S**

To all Griffith Fans, sorry if I always portrayed him a villain. He looks a villain to me. With eyeglass and PURPLE HAIR, (or pink?) It's shouting EVIL GUY! Haha sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

This Chapter is Entirely Nanoha POV

for Disclaimer; I don't own anything. MGLN belongs to its respective owners

* * *

"And again, this is Nanoha,"

"And Carim,"

"Signing out, and wishing you all have a good day!" Carim and I ended the show while waving at the camera. When the director said cut, we stopped. Carim Immediately dragged by her manager while I remain sitting. Then Suzuka squeal and excitedly took my hand and pulled me in the faraway corner of the studio.

"Nanoha!, have you seen this?" She said while handling her phone to me. I took it, and my eyes bulge to what I saw.

The video of Carim and I were already shares and views a million times. It was just three hours ago!

"YOU are viral again sis!" Suzuka proudly said to me. I read the comments and was shocked that some of them even ships me with Carim. Wow, talk about being open-minded of the generations today? Or we were looking great together? I looked at Carim, and I also saw her gazing at her phone while absently noddingly to her manager. Then on cue, she looked at me and gently smiled. I too smile at her and wave. She handed her phone to her manager, who is already talking to someone, then walks towards me.

"Hi," She said bashfully.

I giggled

"Hello, long time no see for what? 5 mins ago?" I teased, and we both laughed

"You see the video?"

"Yup congratulation."

She then laughed timidly and then clasped her hands.

"Yeah, this is the first time I went Viral like this," she said, no wonder she looks uncomfortable.

"Nah, don't worry, they like the song so much! I told it would become number one."

"Yeah and my team like it to make an official" she replied then smile gently at me.

"What do you mean they want it official?"

"Well since its already reaching 2 million views and counting my manager decided it will become the official version and mv of the song since the video was shot in A very nice way and uploaded in high def" she explains.

"Ahhhh," I said while thinking what she said then suddenly it hit me.

"Wait, at the end of the song. It was only me singing, right?"

"Yes"

"Oh wow, is it okay?"

"Of course, it's the reason I talked to you, is it okay if I feature me more in some of my songs?

"Huh?"

"Well, the fans seem to ship us, or kinda like us together, they said we looked good together," she said while closing her hand and playing her fingers, I smiled internally this what Carim look like when she shy.

"Of course! I like to help you more!" I said, smiling genuinely at her so she can feel at ease.

"Great, ahem, we going to shoot an MV for my single titled **a kiss** , two weeks from now. I would like it to have a theme about pure love, and I also want to encourage some people about the LGBT community ahm so can you be my partner? She asked

The word shocked was not enough to describe my current status.

"Wow that fast?, and star in your MV? and your song a kiss? It isn't the number one song today."

"Yeah," she bashfully said while scratching her chin.

"Why me? I mean that's your most popular songs, maybe its better if you will have a well-known actress like Quennie as a partner?" I suggest. Carim suddenly look horrified upon hearing that name, but she managed to smile again but with a little awkwardness.

"We considered it, but.." she trailed off then close her hands again and play with her fingers.

"We don't, I mean I honestly don't think we will be a good team?" She said smiling forcefully

I laughed. I knew it. Quennie is the famous leading star today, and she's gorgeous and hot. Plus she's like a princess doll. But once you get to know her, she's a BITCh. Yup, she's bitch, maybe because she's famous that's why she acts so high and bossy to her co-workers like she's telling the whole crew that without her the team is nothing. I've worked with her for a few times and damn its very toxic.

"Aha, yeah. Well if you insist, okay" I agreed.

"Great! So see you next week?" Carim said, smiling radiantly, this gal If I don't have my Fate-chan I'm pretty sure she will be one of my crushes. Well, I'm loyal to my future girlfriend whatever happens.

"More like see you, tomorrow, we'll still have a noontime show, right?" I teased, and she giggled a little why smiling bashfully again

"Yeah right, I forgot. I'm too excited about the MV sorry."

"No problem," I said, then I said goodbye to everybody because I need to go to Midoriya to get the cake I baked last night to give to My darling Fate-chan today is the first day of my plan: 30 days of courting Fate.

Then I will disappear, hope this work just like Arf had planned.

"And where are you going?" Suzuka asked me before I embark the van,

"To Midoriya"

"Huh? Why? We need to be in your next set this 5:30 pm which is 2 hours drive, and you have not eaten anything since this morning, May I remind you that director Do a very punctual and workaholic person, there's a big chance that You will eat your dinner after you deliver your scenes flawlessly. And you have a lot of scenes today Nanoha, and you might skip your entire dinner!" Suzuka worriedly said

"Let's eat along the way and get some rest."

"No, I can't. I need to do this Suzuka, and besides, I needed to tell Mommy Precia about my MV and then go To Fate-chan."

"What?!, but that's half hour drive plus you are going to the TSAB? That's another 30 mins! And it's already 3:30!

"Yeah, that's why I need to go now, see you on the set. Love you friendship!" I said happily while closing the van. Unfortunately, Suzuka has this kind of Superhuman strength that I don't know where it came from, so she efficiently stops the SUV door closing and glare at me inside

"No, you have to eat FIRST BEFORE DOING UNNECESSARY THINGS in your tight schedule! She angrily said.

"I'll eat along the way, I promised"

I said smiling hopefully, please please Suzuka I need to this.

She sighed, "can you just go directly to Fate-san after you went to Midoriya, why need to go To Presea?"

"Well, I want to tell Mommy Presea about the MV, and I promise everyday bonding with her; with this schedule, this is the only time. I will eat; promise."

"Okay okay, I'll accompany you then, to make sure YOU WILL EAT," she said as she hops on the SUV, suddenly her phone rungs

"Vice to the Midoriya please, and make it fast as possible," I told my driver.

"Does it have to?!" Suzuka angrily said to the person she's talking. Before exiting the parking lot, Suzuka ordered Vice to stop. Then glare at me.

"Promise me you will eat okay?" She said

"I just need to clear some issue regarding your schedule this weekend, fortunately, or unfortunately your viral video just now earned you a lot of endorsements and 'signed' some basher.

"Ohhh"

"Nanoha please eat something! Okay" she warned me then open the SUV And hops down.

"I'll see you on the set, please, Vice, make sure this woman be on time and EAT." She said then close the door and wave us goodbye

After getting the cupcakes from Midoriya, I immediately went to our village and straight to Testarossa's household.

I was shocked to see the Gate opened. When I went inside, I am more shocked to see nobody's at home, maybe Linith went grocery because mommy Presea's Van is not in the garage.

"Mommy Presea?" I called worriedly

Then I heard something broke.

I immediately ran towards the kitchen, where I heard it.

My world stops when I saw mommy Presea lying on the floor. Base on her clothing which composes of yoga pants and a light shirt, she must come from her Zumba class. She's still conscious since I heard her growl. I immediately ran towards her and gently kneed beside her and put her head to my lap. I called Yunno.

Thankful that my friend was in his clinic inside our village. He did some first aid, and he diagnoses that Presea had a mild stroke. He immediately called an ambulance, and while we're on our way to the Hospital, I called Fate-chan. I have her number but I never rarely messaged except on some special occasions that I'd greet her after that I will never text her again. Thank god she answered it at first rang and told her what happened.

* * *

"How is Mommy?" I worriedly ask Fate-chan,

She looked down at me, and you can easily guest she just came from her work because she's wearing her office attire, minus the necktie, that's why she like a rock star again. She still looked strong and intimidating. But I could see the sadness in her burgundy eyes. She seems upset; she's worried for her mother to the bones I'm sure of it. I'm at the roof garden of the Hospital, and I hate Hospital, I remember my Dad's accident a long time ago that resulted in a month coma, then the death of my grandmother. It's a dark place for me. That's why I opted to stay here and did not come inside. But I'm also worried about Presea, so I called Suzuka to cancelled all my appointments. Suzuka and my production team understand, and I also promise them that I will work an extra hour for it.

"Mother is okay for now," She said; there's a little relieved in her voice.

"Alicia nee is already h, and she's the one taking care of mother and talking to our family doctors" much to my shock, she sat beside the bench I'm sitting. We were a foot apart, and I could feel her strong presence.

"Just like Dr Sycra Diagnose, Mom's got a mild stroke may be due to heat and fatigue," she said then sighed heavily. I nodded

"Mommy came from her Zumba lesson, maybe she walks from the clubhouse where it held rather calling her driver to fetch her," I said when I buried my face to my hands.

"This is all my fault" I sobs.

"If only I convince her more to let me join her then maybe this won't happen," I said, I blamed myself for what Happens to mommy present, if only I were with her at that moment then this probably won't happen, I perhaps assist her more," I said crying.

Fate, on the other end, suddenly scoop beside me and put her arm on my shoulders.

"Hey, it's not your fault, this is nobody fault and besides were grateful to you Nanoha," she said very gently, I looked at her,

"If you were not there, The doctor told us Mom's conditioned might get worse, and besides no one wanted this to happen" She comforts me more, so Thank you Nanoha," She said smiling at me. I can't help but cry for more, Her words managed to lessen the burden in my heart, but my tears still won't stop. I was anxious about Presea, but I need to have a presence of mind during those moments, that 's why this is the only time I let my tears fell. So Fate Hug me to soothe me more. After a while, I managed to stop my tears, and that's when I realized our position. Gosh, I was about to tease her, but my stomach suddenly growls I haven't eaten anything yet. I blushed to the tip of the ears. Then she suddenly pushes me a little and looked at me worriedly. I smile, sheepishly at her. Then she took a chocolate snickers from her pockets and gave it to me.

"(sigh) Here, I supposed to have this a while ago, but I think you need it more than me" She said, smiling gently at me. I can't help but blush more.

"thank you," I said, taking the chocolate.

"You really care about my mother, don't you? Did you even eat your lunch? Please tell me you did, because its almost dinner" She said worriedly, I just timidly shook my head. It struck me how her face so soft and the unusual warmth in her eyes as she looked at me. Like she was so happy that I was here with her right now.

"of course I care about your mother" I answered her, I then giggled to hide my embarrassment. So This is the first serious conversation I have with her. I must be very careful to my words, and I don't want t to have a bad shot at her again.

"SO expect that even though we don't end up together, I will be still friends with your mother and sister, I'm already sorry for your future partner because no matter what she will do, mommy and onee-chan will still choose me for you over her"

Fate snorted, but she's not mad.

"Who told you I want a partner in life?" She said

"But you're twenty-nine now."

"My sister is already thirty-two, but she's still single, and she's happy with her life" her replied

I crossed my leg and rested my elbow with my chin

"You want to be forever single?" I asked

She just shrugged her shoulder. I smiled, this girl.

"Until you are single then I will be too. in case there is a Zombie apocalypse than the two of us will remain in the human race, then you have no choice to be with me and find a way to continue our race."

She frowned. "What nonsense thought you are having"

I laughed, and she smiled again. then she asked me that made me speechless

"Do you want to have dinner with me?"

Oh gosh, I can hear the angels singing, and the heaven opens up, and Fate-chan looks so stunning at that moment. But it all stopped when I remember my diet.

"I'm sorry, But I'm on a diet. I am good with the chocolate you gave me," I said to her, smiling, and I hated it when she frowned again and this time because of me.

"Nanoha, I know dieting is part of your lifestyle because of your health before, but you don't need to starve yourself, it's not okay, or are you? her sceptically asked

I smiled awkwardly. Then I shook my head. I hated lying to Fate-chan, but I don't want her to know my secret. I'm afraid she will hate me or pity me.

"Of course not. I'm doing a healthy diet; I'm not starving myself."

She looked at me with a blank face, then sighed hard. I can't help but blush. The way she looks at me seems like she's studying me with so much intense. I looked down.

"PLease don't look at me like that" I whispered, she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Like what?" she innocently asked,

"Like, I can melt with just your gaze," I said, and she laughed

I suddenly looked at her, and I'm shocked that she suddenly laughed at my cheesy lines or whatever you call it. She smiled for more than a minute, and I can help but to be mesmerized by it.

"You know Fate-chan, you have to laugh and smile more often, its good for you," I said, smiling also.

She smiled mystery at me and said: "That's your job now, Nanoha."

* * *

Three days after, Presea is no longer in critical condition, but she still needs to stay in the Hospital, me, Fate and Alicia exchange duties in visiting Precia, actually I volunteer to take care of her even though the siblings do not allow me, well Mommy Presea personal request for me, so they just agree.

I just finished my noontime show, and I have no more scheduled for this day, so it's my Visit to Mommy Presea.

"Nanoha!"

I turned around and saw Carim,

"Yes?" I asked her once she reached me

"Ahm, I… where are you going?" she asked me awkwardly, I just looked at her, she sighed and smiled at me

"Wherever you are going, can I tag along Please?" she said with puppy's eyes and praying hands I can't help but laughed at her.

"Sure, but be sure that You have no schedule or anything, I don't want to be scolded by your manager," I told her, she sighed and smiled

"I rather spend my free time to be with you rather than Her," she said,

"Huh? Who is her?" I asked

"Ahm… Number four?" She said,

"Number four?" I asked again not getting her hints of the mysterious person she's avoiding

"Ahm Quennie, She wants to talk and have some bonding moment with me, like getting to know each other, I want to turn her down but I don't know how, so I rather hide from her" She said looking at the ground like kid who did not do her assignment, I just laughed and agreed.

Number four is the most unforgettable movie of Quennie because its the movie where she has a scandal with her director resulting in an almost law suite from the wife of the said director.

"Let's go?" She said then offer her arm to me like a gentleman which I gladly took

"So where are we going?" She said

"Hmm, I'll visit my inlaw," I said casually.

"In law?"

"Yeah, my future in law~," I said merrily, she laughs.

"I see, (signed ) and I thought our team could be real," she said smiling gently at me

I raised my brow at her, "are you joking?"

She laughs more and covers my hand that holding her arm with her's

"Yes, I'm only joking."

Upon arriving at the Hospital, some nurses already ask for a pic to of my chaperone, and Carim gladly smiles and accommodate them. Although they promise they won't tell or enclosed the details why she is here, well I do not bother since the TSAB is the security agency of this Hospital so I'm sure Fate-chan can handle it.

"Mommy! I called upon entering Presea VIP ROOM.

"Hello dear," Presea said she looks better now, but there still some fatigue in her eyes.

"Who are you with?" She asks when she notices Carim, Carim bows and greets Presea

"Oh are You Carim Garcia? The winner?" Presea continues

"yes ma'am, here I hope this one is in your liking," Carim said while offering a bouquet of flower no wonder she asks a while ago if we can buys flower.

"Oh yes Thank you, You and Nanoha look good together but no offence she and my Daughter has much better chemistry," Presea said, and we just all laughed

"How are you?" I asked once I sat beside her she bed

"Much better, I hope I can get out already" Presea answered.

We chatted until Presea notice Carim looking intensely at the piano in the far corner of the room.

"Do you want to use it?" Presea asked, smiling at Carim.

Carim blushed and said, "Can I?"

"Sure, just play something soothing to this old woman ears."

"Oh, Thank you" Carim happily said, she immediately went to the piano and inspected it.

"Is this-" she said some foreign word I don't understand and Presea smiled.

"Yes, it is."

"Wow! Nice I never knew this kind of grand piano still exists" she said excitedly, she starts caressing the piano.

"Oh, Mommy you are a fan of Lindy Harlaown right?" I suddenly remember,

"Yes I'm her biggest fan," Presea said happily

"Oh, Carim can you play some song of Lindy?" I asked the woman who likes a kid drooling to its favourite toy

"Oh, Lindy' song? Ahm I only know one" she said

"I love to hear it, and I'de be an honour to have a singer like you singing privately for us" Presea cooed Carim smiles

Thank you, And I'll gladly sing to you."

She coughed and sat straight, a sound of very mellow and soft keys starts.

 _Like a fool talking to the moon in the sky._

 _Learned to fly even you are wounded and weary._

 _When I land on the ground, I'm alone leaving._

Carim voice is so gentle and sweet, yet there's a sadness on it

 _Nothing's changed_

 _we lost again._

 _That's how is it._

 _Just taken on a promised._

 _Just for a moment._

 _"I'll take this self lies."_

Presea suddenly stiffen, and it is like she remembers something

 _I just can't say It._

 _I don't like you anymore._

 _Because I'm getting tired of this_

 _But I'm not able to get away_

 _It might just be, don't be here in my heart_

 _Because I'm really tired of hearing I'm just a friend_

 _Why are you so perfect in my eyes?_

 _I can't stay away from you_

 _I want to heal this heartache_

 _But in the end, I still disobeyed_

Presea eye mist, but she still Managed to Smiles a sad smile

 _Like a fool talking to the moon in the sky._

 _Learned to fly even you are wounded and weary._

 _When I land on the ground, I'm alone leaving._

Carim sang the end chorus.

"Thank you," Presea said, smiling.

"I don't know that song can be more gloomy at it is," she said jokingly but while wiping some unshed tears.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly I did not realize a song can make her sad I feel guilty and so does Carim

"I'm sorry that's her only song I know, I should have told you or ask you to ask for another since it's not appropriate for you," Carim said bowing

"Nonsense, don't worry about it, you two," Presea said while wiping her tears.

* * *

I'm still worried about Mommy Presea, it has been days, but her sad expression never changed. Right now it was Fate who with Mommy P, Alicia is in the meeting and I'm in the studio. Luckily I heard Lindy H. was here! I can ask for an autograph and give it to Mommy P. I bet she will be so happy. I Immediately finish my noontime show just to managed to get to Lindy schedule. Suzuka told me I have only 15 minutes before her Interview start in the other studio of our home network.

When I got there, man the place is full of personalities and higher officials. I immediately feel small.

"Well, well who we have here?" Quatro suddenly spoke, That's Quennie code name. I told Carim that number four is too apparent, so we thought using Italian words is much better. She was here because she's one of the cast in Lindy new movie. She was Lindy's Daughter in that movie.

"You are a low profile star, asking a star for another autograph? Pathetic" when she saw me holding a card and a pen. I ignore her, and with full of confidence, I went to miss Lindy.

Her bodyguards won't let me even go to her, they surrounding her while she was in front of a mirror and her assistants fixing her hairs, makeup and even brushing her clothes.

"ahm, etto." I said to one of the bouncers. Who just raised her eyebrow at me.

"Can I ask for an autograph of Lindy-san?" I said, the guy looked at me thoroughly, he looked to his left and right before coughing and talked

"You may but…" He said in his shallow voice

"may I have yours also?" He then said and smiled at me. I smiled and agreed.

When I got closer at Lindy, gosh I was star strike to her beauty, then she saw me and smiled, I got HIT again and stunned but I saw an Image of Mommy Presea in the Hospital that gives me strength to talk to Lindy san even though some of her assistants were looking at me oddly.

"Ahm Lindy-san, Good day" Great I managed not to stutter. Good Job Nanoha

"Yes? Takamachi Nanoha-san Right?" She said, WOW she knows my name

"a-ah right! I am Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha" I introduced myself, then coughed get a grip Nanoha its not time to be embarrassed!

"Lindy-san, Can I have your Autograph please!" I said as a bow while giving her the card and the pen, all her assistants laughed and also some people that near us, But I don't care, it's for my mother-in-law I would do anything for my Family. Lindy gently smiles at me.

"Sure," she said then took the card and pen,

"do you want me to write something?" She said, still smiling gently at me.

"Oh get well soon greetings please," I said, and she looked at me wondering

"Oh actually it's for my friend's mother," I said answering her silent question

"Oh, and I thought the rising star is my Fan, I felt honoured a while ago," she said teasingly, and I blushed.

Her PAs laughed again and said they felt relieved that I'll be the next Lindy-san not by somebody else.

And they already imagine us doing some ritual like the queen will transfer her crown to her heir in the form of an autograph. I just laughed with them

"Her mother is actually in the Hospital right now, because she had a stroked not long ago.. " I explained in a sad voice.

"I see, " Lindy said she wrote a get well soon quotes then signed it at the end.

"what's your friend's mother name?" she asked me, smiling.

"Oh Presea," I said, Lindy's smile immediately vanished for a split of a second

"Pre…sea?" She asked again, she's still smiling, but this time it did not reach her eyes, and she suddenly becomes rigid.

"yes, Presea, Presea Testarossa" I said, then she accidentally let go the pen she's holding and looked at me with shocked and worried.

"Pr-Presea had a stroke?" She asked with a quivering voice, and you can see she was about to cry, I don't know what's happening, so I just nodded, she suddenly covered her face with her hands and tried to stop her tears.

'Is- is she alright? How is she? What Hospital-"

"GUYS, last 3 minutes before we go Live" The director shouted, then immediately her PA's Fixed her appearance again, and gave me the card and pen. They told me to go now if I don't have a business anymore to Lindy. I nodded and stepped back away from the crowd,

I said thank you to the guy who let me in and sighed the picture of her daughter and him. I looked one last time to Lindy who suddenly looks lost and problematic while letting her PA do her hair and makeup.

Suzuka! I called my friend who is waiting at the Lobby for me,

"Nanoha there you are, where have you been?" She asked

"Oh I got it~~~," I said while showing Lindy's signature to her, she smiled.

"NICE! Oh, by the way, your next-"

"wait! " I stop my friend before she tells me my schedule for the afternoon.

"I'll go to mommy Presea First!" I said smiling

"HUH?"

"I'll visit mommy Presea first, then let's go to my next shoot."

"But Nanoha, Presea's is off course, we need extra hour if you want to visit her first."

"and so be it, I just don't eat if I have to," I said with conviction then our van stops in front of us, and I went in fast.

"Vice, To the Garden Hospital Please," I said, Suzuka at the doorway just shook her head and said

"I'll notify Carim's team, and I'll ask if they can delay the shooting for 30 minutes for you to eat, Nanoha Please you have not eaten your breakfast nor lunch. Have mercy on your body."

I just waved my hand at her.

"Suzuka, It is okay. I'm on a diet" I told her then closed the van, but Suzuka stops it and glare at me,

"Alright Suzuka, I promise I'll eat after I give Mommy Presea the autograph," I said

"Okay good. I'll ask Vice if you honour your promise." She said I sighed hard

"TAKAMACHI-SAN!" We both looked at the Lobby where a panting Lindy showed up with her bodyguards behind her trying to control the crowd

Then She walks elegantly at us and said

"Can I go with you?" She asked smiling

"Eh?!" Me and Suzuka jaw dropped.

* * *

A.N

Tada! I've Updated!

...

ahm sorry if this takes long, But I assure you I'll be likely to update more since its vacay time. Or NOT.

Just leave a comment or suggestion. I promise I do better next time.

Thank you and Have A GREAT life!

p.s

The song Carim played, you can actually listen to it on youtube. just type **"BALANG ARAW PIANO VERSION by I BELONG TO THE ZOO"** on the search bar and it will show. and then you can listen to it. yEah, I'm Promoting my OPM list

Thank you and hope to see you soon.


	8. Chapter 8

_35 years ago_

 _Presea smiled when she heard her best friend's voice upon entering the porch of their rented apartment._

 _The fact that Lindy is here is enough to make her jump from joy; what more she's hearing her best friend singing._

 _Its been so long since they have some quality time. Ever since they move together, Lindy slowly moving away from her. She felt it even the other one denied it. She wonders if her decision is correct? Maybe Lindy does not like be with her. But they've been planning this since they were 1st year._

 _She and Lindy were best friend as long as she remembers. Lindy is the daughter of her father's driver and their head maid, and even though they were studying in different school they always went home together since they were living in the same estate. Despite the social status they were inseparable and their family accepted them except Lindy's dream and that is to be an actress. Both her parents and Lindy's mom thinks that being an artist means you have a low I.Q and having that kind of job means you only have the 'look' once you grow old and wrinkled; people will forget you. But Presea knows that Lindy is smart, gorgeous and kind. She will truly excel in any field she will choose so no matter what, Presea will continue to support and be with her._

 _"What is that?" She surprised her best friend by silently walking behind the girl in the backyard's small gazebo and whispered seductively. Lindy jerked and immediately took her notebook and hide it in between her and her guitar. But Presea's attention already caught it._

 _"oh this is nothing, just an assignment," She said awkwardly laughing. Then she hides the notebook in the guitar case. Presea raised her eyebrow at the girl. Lindy never kept a secret from her, but recently… Presea suddenly felt a light stab in her chest_

 _"Why do you have a guitar?" Presea asked teasingly. She hides the pained in her playful voice. She sat in the chair fronting Lindy_

 _"Ah, because.. My proctor asked us to write a song," Lindy said not even looking at her_

 _"Oh really?! Can I listen to it?" Presea excitedly asked. Lindy is studying theater arts in the university of arts while She was studying Physics at the Central University. Both they school are walking distance to the apartment and 20 minutes walked to each other but due to Presea's course demands her to spend almost the entire day looking at the equation she has not gone to any Lindy's school Performance like drama and singing. So she was so happy that finally she can hear Lindy's song and to boot it up she was the first one to hear it._

 _"You can't" Lindy Flatly said. Then she stood up and put the guitar in the case along with the notebook._

 _"Why?!" Presea protested and stood up and follows Lindy_

 _"Because it's not good" Lindy avoided Presea and walked towards inside the apartment._

 _"There's no way my best friend song is not good!" Presea said, then block Lindy path,_

 _"SO please let me hear it, Pretty please" Lindy tried to avoid Presea's puppy eyes but the other girl is so persistent_

 _"(sighed) okay-"_

 _"YES!"_

 _"But promise me you won't get mad" Lindy interrupted Presea rejoice_

 _"Huh? Why will I get mad?"_

 _"because the song is sad?"_

 _"huh?"_

 _"..."_

 _Lindy walked again to the gazebo, while Presea happily follows_

 _They sat again to where they have been, Lindy remove the guitar from its case but not her notebook_

 _"Here it goes," Lindy said then started playing a melancholy sound on her guitar_

 _"Like a fool talking to the moon in the sky"_

 _"waiting for something in the middle of nothing"_

* * *

"madam" The nurse called out to Presea, she looked at the nurse, she's been reminiscing her days with her the _one that got away love_ that she does not see the nurse was in her doorway

"yes?"

"its time to for your medicine, and we need to check your blood pressure"

"Okay" Presea sat and offer her left arm to the nurse

"Madam?" The nurse asked again

"hmm" Prese said without really a thought to listen to the nurse

"where have you been?" The nurse suddenly asked out of nowhere

"Huh?"

"(chuckled) a while ago you seem so far away, " Her lease favorite nurse said

"oh, I just remember something" Presea tried to smile

"Ohh" The nurse smirked and Presea wanted to fire this nurse this moment, unfortunately, her daughters and future daughter in law told her to behave and she does not want to give them a headache more

Knock knock

"Madam, " Teana Lanster said upon entering the room, she's currently the head of her security team since her youngest daughter went back to the office to finish some business

"Forgive my interruption madam, but I'll add an escort to you, and we would like to check anyone who will enter this room," Teana said, both Presea and the nurse looked confused

* * *

Fate did not expect that she won't feel a burden when she gave her indefinite leave form to her sister to take care of their mother.

Not that she did not want to take care of her mother. She's a workaholic that's why she sure that she will feel unease once she finalizes her decision. But right now she was so calm. Honesty she felt good

"Alicia nee san, thank you for allowing me to take a long break," She said to her sister while browsing some documents in her table. "I know it will be hard for you, so I promise to come back to the company as soon as possible"

Alicia just waved her hand after she's done signing the documents. "we're talking about our mother here Fate. Dad has been gone for a long time now, that's why it's up to us two to take care of mom" There's a guilt in her sister's face after she said that

"If only this company can run without me, I'll be the one who will take that indefinite leave, unfortunately, the eldest has to do the job, and sacrifice her time to be with her mom, please Take care of her Fate, I think this is also a blessing in disguise. To help us realize how workaholic us and our negligence to our old mother" she said jokingly but you can feel the seriousness of the topic.

"I will promise, you don't need to worry sis" Fate promised her sister.

"Okay, I'll visit as often as I could, If only mom's house is near in the city I will go back and live with her"

"Yeah, me too, I'll will" Fate wryly smiled thinking how she becomes so ungrateful child to her mother. "I'm sure mom understand our situation," She said to ease her sister guilt and hers.

"(sighed) I know; she loves us too much to demand something from us" Alicia then opens her drawer and took an envelop then walk to where Fate sitting at.

"What's this?" Fate asked when Alicia gave her the envelope. She opened it and found two tickets to a cinema

"You should have brought three" Fate smiled, Alicia raised her eyebrow instead

"and why will I put myself in the third wheel in your date with Nanoha?" Alicia asked

"Nanoha? Not mom?" Fate asked confused

"Fate, mom will die of boredom if you let her watch a movie that no Lindy involved," Alicia said,

"why would I watch a movie with Nanoha?" Fate asked more

"Duh, we own Nanoha a big deal little sis, and that is the least we can give her" Alicia rolled her eyes and Fate scowl

"wow so you offering me to her," Fate said sarcastically

"Yeah, I like her for you, you need someone like Nanoha in your life, cause I kind the miss my sweet, caring, and loveable sister. Just so you know being a snob is not good for you. I'm happy my iceberg of a sister will have her meltdown soon" Alicia said smirking at Fate who looked at her passively

"Why you like her so much? You did not even do this to... _her_ " Fate whispered the last part but Alicia still heard it.

"Because I know she's not like _her_ " Alicia smiled gently at her sister. Then went behind Fate to hug her.

"Nanoha's not going to break you like, that bitch did little sister. You think we will like her if she is just like your ex-girlfriend?" Alicia caressed Fate hair then kissed her crown "Fate, Nanoha loves you genuinely. She will not hurt you and will not leave you for another. I know you have a trust issue because of that, but don't ever give up on love, don't ever stop giving it a chance. Give Nanoha a chance. I will not push her to you if I did not know you like her" Alicia pat Fate's shoulder

Fate shrugged and said " I don't like Nanoha"

"Not that way at least"

She will never admit to anyone or to anything that one thing she hasn't accept. She will control her emotion and feelings until she can. It was always better to be safe, no matter how coward it is.

Maybe she does like Nanoha, BUT as a friend. Yup, he found her nice enough to be a good friend. They could be just friends. Just friends

Suddenly her phone rang. She stood up and went to the windows of her sister's office

"Yes, Teana"

"Boss we have a situation"

Alicia also looked at her phone then she immediately opens the flat-screen T.V of her office.

 _"news flash, the international superstar Lindy Harloawn left and ignore the press-con of her latest movie just to be with the love of her life who said to be in their death bed. Right now a horde of paparazzi is following a white van with Lindy on board going to the unknown hospital to meet her love one last time"_

Both Alicia and Fate ran to the parking lot to get to their car.

* * *

 **Nanoha P.O.V**

How's Presea?" Lindy asked me after 15 minutes. She canceled all her appointment today, that's why the whole network was in chaos.

"ahm, actually she was stable already, but Doctors still wants to observe her more, that's why she hasn't discharge"

"Thank you," Lindy said then looked at the window, finally her fidgeting stops but the sadness in her eyes still lingers

"Ahm, You know, Mommy Presea?" I asked, what a stupid question Nanoha of course she knows! Mommy already told you they were BFF in college

She just nodded then smile at me. We stayed silent for some awkward minutes

"I know her since I was young because my family worked for them. We were inseparable back then even when we went to college. we convince Presea's parents to let her live with me in a rented apartment; although it took us two years to let them agreed on it. We just... " she stops and wipes the lone tear that manages to fall.

"Our friendship starts to fade when Presea got engage to Alex. He was our friend and his family and Presea's parents were both wanted them to unite for political and business purpose. I moved out without my best friends consent and then I met Cloud, my soon to be husband. Things started to worse because Presea got mad and I'm so busy with my career since my tandem with Cloud were well accepted and loved. The last thing I told her is that I and Cloud were dating for real. And when I realize that I love her and I can't let go, she flew to America with Alex, to study and gave birth to Alicia. " She said with a tired laughed and sighed

"almost 35 years passed, I tried to stop my feelings, Control my emotions; forget all about it. But when you told me she got a stroke. A pang of overwhelming guilt, fear and other things I don't know how to explain poured to me. It's like back then, I don't want my last memories of her to be her cries and curses. I just wish it was not too late again"

I wipe the tears in my own eyes and took Lindy's hand. "It's not too late Lindy-san, I promise you. And beside it is not better to be late than never?" I said smiling gently at the woman. Lindy also smiled.

* * *

"Why are we panicking?" Alicia asked her sister, they decided to use one car to get to their mother.

"Because Mom's privacy can be exposed," Fate said while cutting through traffic

"Okay, but are we not supposed to be celebrating?" Alicia wonders and Fate eyebrows cross

"NOPE, we should not" Fate answered firmly

"But Mom and Lindy will finally unite, and that's a g-"

"bad thing" Fate finished her sister sentence who crossed her arms to her chest

"and why is that?"

"Sis, we've been trying to reach her ever since. Dad even created this kind of business to let mom and Lindy reconcile yet he did not achieve it, so what do you think the reason she finally likes to see mom now, and what did Nanoha do this time? Last time she brought Carim who sing something to mom that made her sad. And now she brought Lindy along hundreds of paparazzi to mom"

Alicia raised her eyebrow to her sister and with a mocking tone "Ohh, you know you sound like you jealous" She said

"No, I'm not." Fate counted

"yes you are" Alicia teased

"No"

"Yes,"

Fate did not reply, she just focused her attention on the road

* * *

 **Nanoha P.O.V**

The Garden Hospital were in high security the moment we arrived. I moved to the passenger seats and put the window down to see the gatekeeper. Currently, the hospital only allows its ambulance to left and enter its premises. Only the staff and relatives of the patient can get through

"Hi Wendi, " I greeted at the knight in the gate along with the security guard.

"Let me through please, I need to visit Mommy Presea, Please?" I said with puppy eyes.

Wendi smiled and told the gatekeeper to let me through, the moment we passed the barrier, Wendi immediately told the gatekeeper to lift the road baluster so the paparazzi won't get through.

"Yosh, we are here!" I said merrily upon parking. Lindy suddenly fidget and said

"What if she does not want to see me anymore and you said Fate is here, she might not approve me to see her mother"

"Mommy Presea wants to meet you. She always tells me she's your biggest fan. And Fate-chan loves her mother very much, and I bet she wants to meet you too, so cheer up!" Lindy smiled and put her sunglasses and a hijab

Upon entering the lobby, I immediately notice the knights are all over the place.

"Hi Rach! I would like to visit Mommy, Can I go now?" I ask the nurse receptionist happily and the nurse smiled at me too.

"Sorry miss Takamchi, but Miss Fate told us specifically that no one is allowed to visit her mother"

"Including me?"

"ahm please give me a minute," the nurse said then type something to her computer a minute after she smiles apologetically to me

"We can't contact miss Fate nor miss Alicia as of the moment, do you mind to wait at the concierge while we try to contact them?"

I frowned, suddenly I saw Teana walking to the hallway

"Teana!" I called and when she saw me, she immediately went to the reception

"Takamachi san, good to see you," she said

"Teana, good to see you too. What's with today? You seem to be extra cautious"

"Oh our Intel told us a high celebrity will visit one of the hospitals here in mid, so boss ask me to not let anyone get to be near to her mother, don't know why; just following order"

"But I'm exempted, right? Mommy always wants to see me, and I brought ( I put my arm on lindy shoulder) her best friend! Please let us see mommy. I promise this is just short" I said smiling

Teana removes her sunglasses and looked at us, "Okay, I guess you are good to go"

"Thank you, Teana!" I said while happily walking already to mommy's room

"Thank you miss" Lindy managed to say her thanks the moment she passed by Teana. Who scowl when she heard her but she just shrugged and scratch her head.

"wait," Lindy said before I open the door

"maybe this is not a good idea," she said having a second thought again.

"Lindy..." I said gently

"we already here, don't chicken out now please, and I'm telling you whether Presea will return your feelings or not I bet she still wants to be your friend and that's matter, you two will finally reconcile." Lindy sighed hard while I smile at her then I took her hand as we both enter the room

"Mommy!" I called Presea who at the moment reading a book, she smiled. I went to her bedside while Lindy stays at the door

"How are you?"

"I'm fine dear, though confused. Teana wants to add more people watching me, good thing I told her in a good way not to listen to my youngest weird command" She said then looked at the woman who with me

"and who you brought this time?" She asked smiling at Lindy. Lindy covers her mouth face and tries to stop her tears. She then removed her sunglasses and cloth covering her hair. Presea's eyes widen

"Hi," Said Lindy she then walks towards us.

Presea was speechless for a moment then when Lindy went beside her and touch her cheeks, she smiled and leaned on the touch.

"Hello, welcome back," Presea said as tears flow.

Lindy immediately hugs her which Presea return. I smiled and left the two quietly.

I lean on the door and heard sobs and I missed you, exchange by the two women inside the room. I sighed and smiled then suddenly Fate and Alicia showed up running in the hallway.

"What happened?" Alicia said upon reaching me

"How's mom?" Fate asked

They both breathless as they run from lobby to the presidential suite room.

I squeal and so does Alicia while Fate just raised her eyebrow

"It seems like a movie!" I said Alicia took my hands and we started jumping for joy

"So they back together?" Alicia said grinning ear to ear

"YES!" we squeal again and hug each other

"WHAT!? I disagree! Mom should not forgive that Lindy so easily! Let me talk to her and know her first" Fate said then proceed to the room, but Alicia and I stop her.

"Wait Fate-chan they still having a moment!" I said trying my best to stop her and so does Alicia

"Nanoha is right imouto-chan, give them some space"

"..."

Unfortunately, Fate is the tallest and stronger than us, she managed to get through to us. and the three of us entered the room

Lindy and Presea are lip-locking when we barge in. They immediately separated and we all blush. The three of us were stunned and only Presea coughed and glares made us move.

"SORRY!" the three of us said at the same time then close the door.

"That is a memory I want to forget but my brain won't let me," Fate-chan said shocked

"(squeal) It is hot?" Alicia said happily

"..." I was speechless and the white wall in front of me seems more interesting than our topic. We sat down by the door and then laughed. the nurses looked at us weirdly.

* * *

An update will be... I don't know...

Credits:

MGLN characters were not mine.

Thank you and sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling did not proofread it thoroughly.


	9. Chapter 9

"You really don't need me?" Fate asked her sister who currently cooking chicken soup. Presea already discharges from the hospital and since its weekend, they decided to stay with their mother. Lindy will be coming after lunch since she has an appointment in the morning talk show.

"I already signed you indefinite leave, so be a good girl and stay here with mom. Besides, Is it you like to know Lindy more?, this is a good chance, and date Nanoha" Alicia said as she prepares a portion of food for her mother who in her room upstairs.

"Pfts, Nanoha again? Why do you always put Nanoha in every sentence"

"Because, I want her to be my official baby sister, so make a move already! You're too slow" Alicia complained

Fate frowned. No matter how many times she told her sister and mother she does not like Nanoha, these two keep on teasing her, and the worst; she thinks the universe is conspiracy with them, because-

"Onee-chan~"

Fate immediately turn around, and in the doorway of the kitchen there stood the pest, a beautiful pest. The universe really playing along.

Like always, Nanoha looked so young and so beautiful in her get-up. Her hair is in twin braid pigtails, her face has no make-up, except on a light lipstick. She looks like a college student due to her denim jumpsuit skirt, with a white t-shirt and white sneakers.

And oh, look at those creamy white legs.

Shi- Fate immediately turn away.

"Hi Nanoha-chan" Alicia greeted livelily

Fate silently gaze to Nanoha, who ran towards Alicia for a hug. Fate examined Nanoha more and that's when she realizes the designed of the girl' shirt.

"Hey Nanoha"

"Hello, Fate-chan! Do you want a hug too?" Nanoha said smiling radiantly at Fate.

Fate eyebrows crossed " Why's your shirt is cut in half?"

Alicia laughed out loud.

Nanoha looked down at her body then she returns her gaze to Fate. She looks confused.

"This is not cut, Fate-chan. This is the design of this shirt, its called crop top"

"Why did you brought a shirt that won't cover your tummy," Fate asked irritably. She understands Nanoha's sexy dress at the bar because there is a dress code and it was night time. But it is different when its day time and she will wear a sexy outfit. Everybody is looking for Pete's sake.

"This is a Crop top, not a shirt" Corrected by Nanoha again. "And that's the point of wearing this, Fate-chan. To show my flat stomach" She giggled

Fate was pissed even more. Nanoha already showing her white creamy long-legged, and she even wants to show her flat stomach in public. That was just too much skin! And every man in this subdivision can see it.

"Go back home and change your outfit" Fate ordered

Laughing, Nanoha teased "No, I don't want, and you're not my girlfriend so why should I listen to you?, Tell me, You can't handle my hotness isn't Fate-chan"

Fate immediate blushed, Nanoha teasing smile is so sexy.

"On that note, I shall go ahead," Alicia said giggling. She's holding a tray with her mother's lunch. She looked at Nanoha "Kindly looked after my baby sister Nanoha-chan?, I'll just tell mom you are here"

Nanoha nod "Sure onee-chan"

Alicia just smiled before she left the kitchen she smirked "Fate has something for you"

Fate glared at her sister who laughed again finally leaving them

"what's that? Nanoha asked "and why do I need to look out for you", Nanoha teased her again when she said, "Do you have plans with me, my darling Fate-chan?"

Fate snorted and gave Nanoha an envelope

"Oh, do you think Lindy and mommy will like this movie?" She said which shocked Fate

"You don't want it? Let's watch it together" Fate said not really understand the girl in front of her, I thought she wants to date Fate

"Well, I want it if you also want it, I mean I don't want our first date to be a payment because you think you own me, Alicia nee-chan told me about this but I told her no, I did not know she really push it to you. Sorry Fate-chan" She smiles. Fate admire Nanoha for that and Smiled at the girl too

"I see, well its Lunch already, want to eat here with me?" She asked the girl

"What would you like to drink? We have coffee, tea, juice, and soft drinks? Is there any food you wants to eat? I'll ask Linith to cook it right away" Fate offered

Like always Nanoha shook her head. "I'm sorry Fate-chan, I'm on a diet. I can't wear these kinds of clothing if my stomach will be big" Nanoha smile and waved at her like she's saying goodbye " You eat your lunch Fate-chan, I'll be back once mommy went out from her room"

Fate does not know why she did it. But the moment Nanoha left her she immediately stood up and hold the girl right hand stopping Nanoha. Nanoha was shocked to what Fate did.

Fate too was shocked to what she did. Looking down to their hands, her forehead wrinkled when she notices Nanoha's hand has calluses on knuckles. She immediately got worried. She then studies Nanoha's hand more, which made the girl blush. She found out there's a lot of healed wound. Worriedly she asked, " What happen to your hand?"

"Oh this is nothing, I got it during out taping. Don't worry I already checked it with Yu-nii" She said

"Yu-nii? Dr. Scrya?" Fate asked and Nanoha smiled and nod

"Anyway, don't go I have something to tell you," Fate said letting go of the hand

"What is it?" asked Nanoha

Fate gulped. Honestly, what she about to say was just a sudden thought. She hopes it was convincing enough for Nanoha. "This one is entirely from me, I'll give you one wish. Anything you can ask from me, as long that I can give or render it. I will do it"

Nanoha's sparkled. Fate realized what she just said.

excitedly "anything?" Nanoha asked in a high tone.

Fate nodded. She needs to do whatever Nanoha asked. She will honor what she said.

"Even If I ask you to be my girlfriend?"

Fate gulped. She knew it.

* * *

 **Nanoha P.O.V**

This is it!

A dream came true. Finally, our plan will commence. I will finally be with Fate-chan and close to her so when I move away from her she will definitely miss me. I have to make the most out of the limited time I have with her.

"Vivio, I'm trusting you with everything," I told the fresh egg that's in the box filled with cotton. This is my baby Vivio. "Nanoha mama will take care of you"

A while ago I did some art attack on the shell of the egg, I drew a sandy hair in two pigtails and red eyes. A combination of my Fate-chan looks and I. I wish if we can have a daughter she will have Fate-chan eyes. I also draw two pinkish ovals as its cheek so it becomes cuter.

"I'll introduce you to your other mama," I said happily, after that I slowly and carefully pick the house of my baby in my night table.

I slowly walked from my room to the outside of my house where Fate-chan is waiting at mine. I smiled when I saw her sitting at the road gutter. She's so sexy even though she just wearing a white shirt, a short and a sandal. Because of her outfit, she looks so cool. Like the nice girl next door. She immediately went to me when she saw me. She looks confused when she saw the box on my palm.

Then she stood right in front of me like she's helping me protect our baby and me. Gosh, That perfume she's wearing! It sooth her well. I think I fell for her even more. Good thing I can control myself or else I already hug her and that would probably tick her off. You have to stay calm. Behave yourself Nanoha. I told myself.

"Is there a paparazzi?" I asked her when I looked up. She looked down at me and geez she's frowning again

"Why are you dress like that?" she asked

"This is my pajama" I answered, hiding my smirk. I know she will raise her eyebrow at me once she saw me. I just wearing a loose white shirt that reaches up to half of my legs so it covers my mini short, then I did not wear any stockings. It is in a combination of innocence and sexy.

"And besides nobody here except us. I thought you can handle the way I dress Fate-chan~" I teased her more just to have a more reaction from her

"I can," She said with conviction. I giggled and maybe she realized how she reacts because she blushes. She coughed and look at me seriously.

What I mean is, There is a lot of CCTV here and the guards can see you. " She said

"You're so exposed right now, so as my client now it is my duty to protect you"

"mou~ I thought you're possessive of me now" I teased her more and she sighed

"You asked me to be your bodyguard during my break and I already agreed because I own you for taking care of my mother and bringing Lindy to her. I will protect you with everything I have, all the time" She assured me

I giggled and if only I don't have Vivio here with me, I already jump and hug her. I raised my palm so she can see it. As usual her forehead creased in confusion. "This is what I'm telling you about our deal," I said happily

Still confused "What does it have to do with me acting as your bodyguard?" She asked

"This egg is our Time Limit" I answered

"Until this egg not broken, you will be my bodyguard. If it broke then you're free to go. I won't get mad"

Fate's raised her eyebrow to me. "Are you sure? That's egg is so easy to break. Especially if you the one who will take care of it. You are so reckless. Sometimes a kid is much better than you."

I immediately bombarded her of my protest. But at least she knows my attitude, meaning she notices me. I smiled again before I explain further

"When I was in high school, my teacher asked us to do this. She asked us to take care of an egg for a week. If the egg broke, we fail the subject. But if not we pass it. The point of the activity is to make us responsible and prepares us into adulthood"

"That time I took great care on my baby egg. I treat it as my child that's why I passed the subject"

Fate immediately step back away from me. "wait, don't tell me you to treat that egg as ours" she said

I giggled to her horrified face. Her imagination is so wild, I wonder how intense I am to her.

"Not really, my point in making this egg is to show you how mature I am. That even though you are older than me I can be as responsible like you. My world does not just revolve around you. I have other things to do. That's why you can be sure that I won't be as clingy once we get married" I smiled wryly at her

Raising her eyebrow at me " Wow, I thought you just want to be my girlfriend. Now you want to be my wife?"

I laughed " What's the point of dating you if I don't plan to marry you?"

Fate did not answer, but her forehead no longer furrowed.

"I did not ask you to date me even though I know you will agree on it if I requested it" I continued

"I choose that you will be my bodyguard instead because I want to be with you every day for a longer period. To show I'm qualified to be your girlfriend. But I know that I can't have you all the time and you have your break to take care mommy Presea, so I add a time limit in our deal, see how mature I am" Proudly I told her

Fate just stared at me. I cannot read her mind, but she seemed pleased with what I said because she did not frown

"I'll go inside now okay, Vivio say goodnight to Fate-mama already," I said, I felt a bit flustered by the way she looks at me. Because it's so intense! And I don't have any makeup so I'm sure she can see my eyebags and pimple marks that haven't remove.

"Vivio?"

"Yup, this is Vivio. She's our daughter" I smiled at her while lifting the box with the egg

Fate raised her eyebrow, she's entertained. "I do not know an unrequited love affair can produce an egg now?"

I looked at Vivio, the hurt is evident in my voice "Don't listen to your Fate-mama. She loves us, Especially me. She just doesn't know yet. You listen only to Nanoha-mama okay?"

"So much for being mature" Fate teasing me

I glare at her. She smirked. She's damn too sexy BUT this jerk is such a tease! "good night Fate-chan" I deadpanned

Fate laughed, then she shook her head. "Goodnight Nanoha" In my surprise, she looked down and brush her fingers lightly on the hair of Vivio "Goodnight my little girl"

I blushed instantly

That night I dreamed about our future together. Fate-chan will be a good mother to our future babies I conclude.

* * *

Okay I want to ask you

answer it, please

Which do you prefer longer chapter-slow update or shorter chapter-faster update?

Sorry for the wrong grammar, spelling etc. DId not proofread it.

MGLN is not mine


	10. Chapter 10

**Nanoha POV**

The struggle is real.

Furthermore, if the struggle came from the least person I think of.

I don't even dare to move in the passenger seat while holding Vivio's box that's on my thigh.

"Can you drive slower? I asked Fate-chan irritably. She's my driver for today. She Volunteer to be my driver so she can watch me closely.

"Vivio might get hurt, The future of our Baby might break because of you being a speed maniac"

"If I go slower, the back car might get upset already" Fate answered, looking at the road.

I giggled. I just want to nag her. "So this is the feeling if we get married and have children. Let's get married Fate-chan and make babies" flirty I told her and I can see she immediately blush

"NANOHA!" She reprimands me. As if she was scandalized to what I said.

I laughed. How naïve and conservative Fate-chan is.

"Sorry~, Don't worry I'm not serious. Well, slight honestly. I'm just so happy I'm with you now"

"Still, don't tell or do that to anyone, especially to men! They might take you seriously." Fate-chan said. Then frowned at me.

Scowling too, "I know that! That's why I only do this to you. I know you won't take it seriously. It just an expression."

"You can never tell" She whispered. I'm not sure, did she really said that?

"Pardon?" I asked,

Sighing "We're near, get ready and I can see a lot of people" she just said

I peeked out to the window. What Fate-chan said is true. There were a lot of people outside the gate of the broadway centrum. A polished banner with Carim's name and the picture was there. Obviously, those are my friend's fans' club. I smile a lot. "Carim is getting popular, her fans getting doubled no tripled"

"Who is she anyway?"

I gave Fate-chan a disbelief look. "You don't know Carim?"

"She's just won the most prestigious singing contest in the country in our network!"

"I seldom watch local T.V shows. And if I watch T.V shows, I'm going to the other network. My cousins are there" She replied

I blink " You mean, you don't watch my shows?"

I swear I saw Fate-chan smirked for a split second.

My shoulders fell. I just looked outside, I sighed sadly.

"geez, and I greet you daily in my noontime shows. Then I make sure to act best in my roles. I even refuse to have intimate and kissing scene because I want you to be my first kiss. I don't care if I'm told choosy. Then you will tell me you are s supporter of our rival network Station"

"Your first kiss?" She asked

I bit my lower lip and suddenly stopped my emoting. Damn, I slipped.

Amusingly "You haven't had your first kiss?" she asked

I blushed and looked away from her. "I said so much, and the only part you notice is THAT?"

Fate-chan just shrugged.

I looked back at her. I just notice how fresh she looks. She's wearing a white V-neck shirt, slim pants, and sneakers. I told her to wear casual clothing for today because I don't want everyone to notice her. BUT she still looks like a model. Plus the shades that hang in the collar of the shirt. She is so cool.

"What?" Fate asked when she notices I'm looking at her

"How's a mommy? Is someone with her?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Mom is doing well. Lindy is with her" She said smiling

I know she starting to like Lindy, Alicia nee san told me they were always talked and play some games.

"She's so happy that I'm with you today. She said she will have Lindy all herself and you will have me"

I smirked Thanks, mommy! Fate noticed it and frowned

"Did you gave Mom and my sister something that's why they like you so much?"

I shake my head "of course not, I just show them that my intentions to you are real and good. That's how serious I am. You're the one who won't take me seriously" I know Fate won't answer me, so I just raised my baby egg.

"Hello Vivio, today I will bring you to my workplace. Watch Nanoha-mama work okay? This is for your future. SO don't break okay?"

"What If I take you seriously now?"

I was shocked by the serious question Fate said. When I looked at her, it was the exact time we park thank goodness because I was rendered speechless because of that

"Never mind" Fate seemed to be shy at the moment. She immediately left the car.

I was back on my senses. I carefully put the box to the dashboard of the car. It was safer here than inside the studio. I can't watch it there since I'll be working

"Just stay here baby, we will be back soon" I flying kiss the egg.

Then the door at my side open, Fate looked at me inside. I moved away. I'm not prepared for this kind of confrontation she was so closed! And geez that perfume is addicting

"hey, little girl" Fate said when she saw the egg. Then again she brushed with her fingers the hair of our baby. "Just stay here okay, be safe, I'll take care your Nanoha Mama today" Then she stood up straight still holding the door for me.

I smiled victoriously. "Thank you Fate-chan" I thanked her as I went outside.

Fate shut the door and just gave me a blank look. Then she took her shades and put them on "You're welcome ma'am"

I'm Stunned. Tall, sexy, dark sunglasses, and serious look. If this is how my bodyguards will look and works every day, I will be more comfortable working.

I still want to look at Fate-chan but many people are in front of our studio entrance. It was hard and someone might take pictures of y Fate-chan. I don't want to share her with many women and men. Netizens today, if they see someone so hot and pretty they will take pictures and then it will go viral. What more if they saw my goddess? NOPE.

"HEY NANOHA TAKAMACHI!"

I immediately stop in my tracks. I did not bother to turn around because the tone the woman used was hostile.

"Stay away from Carim!"

"Don't corrupt her!"

"You are nothing!"

My cheeks were warm because of what I heard. I'm used to such words. It's just more painful and embarrassing because Fate-chan is there.

Fate was about to walk towards the fans but I quickly grabbed her arms. Even though she's wearing shades, I know she's looking at me. I also know she's worried about whether she admits it or not. To minimize her anger, I just smile at her to show her I'm okay

"Why are you insulting Nanoha chan?"

"You're so mean!"

"Don't you know Carim won't bother with you if she finds out how cruel you are to her friend and partner!"

The pain I felt was reduced because of the people who defended me. As the fans clashed. I pulled Fate-chan into the studio. It's difficult to intervene in fandom wars because it will turn to worse. I am also accustomed to scandals and insulting words because of my history.

Bashers need to be ignored because if you just show them that you are affected by their words they think they are right. They care less about the feelings of others and the only matters with them is their own feelings and opinions.

Rude people like them are very narcissistic.

They always forget that in abusing their freedom of expression they are violating the rights of other people.

I know that, but I don't get it how come I'm still not used to hearing harsh words. Especially those insults from people I don't know.

I was stunned when I felt Fate pulled me and hug me closer. As my face fell to her soft chest she whispered to me

"Those girls don't know what they're talking about. Besides my opinion about you is the only matter right? Because I'm the one you like"

I laughed. My tears flowed backward. I hugged Fate at the waist and took advantage of the free hug she had given me. I didn't care if we were in the middle of the stair to the studio.

"YUP, by now you should know you are the only one for me Fate-chan" I felt her hands combing my hair.

"I know that. So you should not be affected by those harsh words. What will you tell to Vivio later? That her Nanoha mama was bullied" She said

I laughed. When Fate-chan mentioned our daughter's name its like magic because I quickly felt relieved. I was able to breathe properly. I knew that I loved the right woman'

"Thank you Fate-chan!"

She just smiled at me.

* * *

SHort chapter it is.

The author will update every Sunday PST (This is entirely not true, well it still depends on the author schedule and responsibility)

But right now the Author wants to thanks everybody who is reading this. Don't worry she will finish all her story. ONe at a time.

Again MGLN not her' and wants to apologize to any wrong grammar, spelling etc.


	11. Chapter 11

Smiling, Fate can't help to conclude how pretty Nanoha is. She's watching the girl on the stage. Nanoha is back to being lively and jolly. Lately, the girl almost cries due to harsh words those mean girls yelled. Thank goodness she was not affected by it anymore' Smiling is what suites Nanoha more.

She's standing beside the stage. Frowning while her arms crossed. She made sure she looked intimidatingly so people would stop bothering her. Some passerby thought she was a new actress on the stage and ask for her pictures, some asked if she was an extra in some scenes or segments in a show, worst some managers already asking her if she wants to pursue an acting career or modeling. But she politely refused.

Being a star ran in their blood, but she was never interested in that kind of business. Her cousins were already known so there's no need to join them in the spotlight. She's actually happy doing paper works and as the vice president of their security agency who supporting and protecting the VIP's personnel.

"Nanoha is so beautiful"

Fate simply looked at the origin of the voice. The front row of the audience area is a large group of women, men, children, and adults. They hold a large tarpaulin with Nanoha's name and face. Obviously, they were Nanoha' supporter.

She barely smiled. She looked at the kid in front and immediately recognized the young lady. If she was not mistaken the kid also defended Nanoha outside the studio lately. Subaru is really kind-hearted.

But her smile vanishes when she saw the girls behind Nanoha's fans. They scowling and they actually the one insults Nanoha.

The far-left woman said something while pointing at Nanoha, then the two who with her laughed.

Those bitches deserve to burn Fate thought.

When break time came, the host went backstage. So the audience made a noise.

"What a pathetic loser, trying hard to please everyone, what a joke," The rude woman said, who previously insulted Nanoha. She's wearing a black shirt reflecting the darkness in her soul.

"Agreed" Laugh and exclaims loudly by another girl who sitting beside the black girl. They the third nodded in agreement

"And her laughed? nyahaha? What an annoying noise! trying hard to be cute, pathetic indeed" Black girl insulted more.

Fate sighed hard. She was just beside the studio so she can hear them. She simply looked at Nanoha's fans again. They obviously hear what the nasty women in the back say fortunately the group simply ignored it. Thank goodness Nanoha's fans were educated.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She approached Subaru. The kid was surprised when she saw her.

"Fate-nee san?" Subaru said. Fate nod and smile

"Wow, long time no see! How are you?, Wait. Fate... Fate-chan?! You are Fate-chan, Fate nee-san?" Subaru asked disbelief.

Fate smiled Subaru really a fan of Nanoha since she knows her by that name.

"Nice meeting you again Subaru," She said while offering her hand, for a shake. They exchange a formal greeting.

"Anyway, Nanoha says that if you're free after the show, she invites you to go straight to a restaurant near here You can spend the time bonding together as her official fans' club. 'Don't worry because she will pay for all your expenses. It's a simple token of gratitude from her. " Fate said

Subaru and her companions turn to each other, then thanked her.

"Please extend our gratitude to Nanoha-chan" Subaru smiled and remained cheerful. Nanoha and Subaru seem close. "will the two of you join us?"

Fate already knew Nanoha's schedule for the whole day so she shook her head.  
"Unfortunately, we can't. Today is the start of her shooting for their new show. But she wants you to enjoy the day to your hearts' content."

Subaru giggled " Can I ask something personal, Fate-san?, You and Nanoha san seems so close"

Fate simply smile, she already knows what Subaru will ask." Sure go ahead"

"Are you really friends with Nanoha?, You even went back to being a bodyguard. And She always greeted you,"

Fate smile more, she was about to answer the question when the black girl suddenly butts in

"What a joke, taking advantage of your bodyguard?" The girl said while puffing

The other girl laughed again. "Totally, so cheap!, duh, I wish she stay away from Carim! She's corrupting her! Having a crush on your bodyguard and a woman?! They should burn to hell" The last part was a whispered but it is loud enough to be heard. The third girl nodded again.

Subaru glares "People are being an idiot again," she said while closing her fist, Then turn away from the three stupid heterosexuals.

Fate just smiled as she shook her head. She's also pissed to the rude women, but she also knows the best way to deal with them is to ignore them. Nanoha's reputation will only get worse if she pays them attention and responds to their stupidity. She looked up at the three women who were clearly shocked when they saw her looking at them

"Hi ladies" She grabbed her wallet in his pants pocket and took the calling card from there. She handed it to the woman in the dark cloak; The woman's forehead wrinkled when she took it. "There you go"

The black girl read the name on the calling card "Fate Testarossa, Vice President, TSAB company." She growled as she lifted her gaze "What should I do with this?"

Fate put her hands to her pockets. She smiled but she looks at the girl with sharp eyes  
"Our Company expertise in providing the best security team to different companies and individuals who need our excellent services. Ladies, with that fierce attitude of yours, you might need some protection soon. As what you show today, I know a lot of people already angry, Next time I'm afraid you won't be able to get out from your house due to amount of people wants to hunt you down" She pointed the calling card "Just call me and I'll give you your own private security"

The girl blushes instantly. She must be embarrassed. She crumpled the card and throw it to Fate who easily dodges it.

Subaru claps her hands "Nice move Fate-san!" She said She was impressed with the quick reflex of Fate.

Fate just smiled.

The three women walked out.

To her surprise, Nanoha's fans and other audience screamed and applauded. Other peoples watched and heard the scene.

Fate grabs the back of her neck. She does not regret what she did. But she's afraid she went far and hurt the women.

"Was I too harsh?" She asked Subaru

"No," Subaru answered "Those bitches deserve what happened to them. With that rude attitude, they should have seen that coming."

Fate smiled again.

* * *

At the backstage Nanoha look for Carim, she wants to congratulate the woman. She saw her sitting at the faraway corner, massaging her fingers. Ever since the viral video, everyone concluded that Carim loves to play the guitar, which is the opposite. She's a pianist so she took great care to her hands, unfortunately, her manager is keen on building her image as the next Hayate Yagami. She sits at the Monoblock beside Carim.

"Let me?" Nanoha said, asking for her friend a left hand. Carim simply smiles at her and politely declined the offer.

Nanoha sighed and took Carim's left hand. She skillfully pinched and massaged the hand. Carim watched her silently.

"Where did you learned that skill?" Carim asks her friend when her curiosity pushes her.

"Oh my mom taught me, and my half brother and sister too" Nanoha smiled remembering her family

"You have half-siblings?"

"Hmm, I and mom were my dad, second family. His first wife died leaving them a pastry business to manage. My mom is a chef tutor major in baking so they love story blooms"

"Ohh, you must be lucky then, your family was a great cook, you must be eating a class A dish ever since. " Carim said

"Yeah, that must be the reason why I'm so fat back then" Nanoha awkwardly laughed and Carim immediately apologize.

"It's okay, my life is like an open book already, everybody knows my history" Nanoha said, she hides the pain much easier now.

Carim shook her head and then hold Nanoha's hand. "What matters is that you are now living healthy and taking great care of your body, I mean (cough) I honestly find you hot Nanoha. " Carim said as she blushes then looked away from Nanoha. Nanoha also blushes. She was about to remove her hand when a sudden flash direct at them. Thankfully a tall figure also blocks it. She looked up and saw the blank look Fate-chan giving her. Then to her surprise Fate took her hand from Carim and pulled her away.

"I believe my client needs to go already, She has a schedule shooting today for her new drama. We need to get ready" Fate said while glaring at Carim

"Oh. Well, I ask the managers then so-

"No need, They know Nanoha schedule and they already gave her go signal to leave" Fate cuts in

Smiling "Okay, Take care Nanoha and Thank you," Carim said

"Carim, Nanoha can we please have a picture?" they all look at the side where the flash came to a while ago. Two young teens were holding a camera and they both were a shirt with Nanoha and Carim's name on it.

"Sure" Carim immediately agreed and looked at Fate

Smirking "Can I have my partner first before you whisk her away?" Carim said, Nanoha looked at Fate and to her surprise, Fate is smiling but it was forced smile. Carim took her hand and pulled her closer to her. Then she put her arm over Nanoha's shoulder. Fate moved to aside. The moment the kids took the picture Fate immediately pulled Nanoha to her.

"We should go now, Thank you Very much Garcia san" Fate said politely. While dragging Nanoha away. She managed to wave to her friend, who smiled and returned it.

* * *

 **Nanoha P.O.V**

I suddenly opened my eyes when I felt my phone vibrate in my hand.

I woke up and got up. It took a few seconds before I realized what was happening, I was inside in a moving car. I'm in the passenger seat. It was dark around, and the road was pretty vacant. It was likely midnight already and…

"Get some more sleep, we are still far" Fate spoke while driving.

"I'm awake already, I can't go back to sleep already" I replied then I covered my mouth with my wide phone when I yawned.

Fate and I came in the far away north province. That was the location of my shooting. I live in the province with the main character; we were best friends. I have a lot of scenes since my character and the lead were talking a lot.

I look at Fate. She changed her outfit earlier and she's wearing a long-sleeved shirt now. Her gaze just focuses on the road.

"Fate-chan I'm sorry, I didn't know it would take this long. Don't worry later you don't have to be with me at my noontime show. You should just watch Mommy Presea." I giggled to cover my feelings of shame at my next request. "But this weekend I'll have dinner with Mommy Presea and Lindy san, okay?"

"Dinner?" Fate sound so surprised "You will eat?"

I nodded. "Mommy Presea said she will cook, and her specialty is a healthy diet. So I'm sure those were low on calories and carbs. Besides I can easily burn those by tomorrow once I exercise" Then I clap my hands when I remember something. "Or we can go to the gym together"

"You really can find a way to be with me," Fate said in a flat tone

I nodded quickly " of course! And do you think Mommy Presea and Lindy wants to stroll in the nearby park? Mommy told me she was so bored because you and Lindy san refuse to let her do anything in the house"

"I don't want mom to get tired and have a heat stroke again" Fate replied

"Once I see her strong again, then I'll let her have her Zumba lesson, but for the meantime, I don't want her to leave the house. Mom's health is still the top priority. They can go out once I make sure she's fine."

I nodded, Fate-chan is the real daughter of Mommy, so she has the right to decide about her mom's health

"Then we should just watch some movies in your house then"

Fate's eyebrow raised

"You really want to be with me, don't you?" I laughed

"Nah, I'll be there as you mom's friend and not her as future daughter in law," I said

"I won't flirt with you, I promise," I said while raising my right hand

Fate just smiled again. I really love how she smiles these days. I wished she smile to me more.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading this, I'm very happy to the reviews and messages you sent me.

I really wants you all to know that I'm very grateful.

Again MGLN is not mine. Sorry for the wrong grammar, spelling etc.

See you next week


	12. Chapter 12

AN:

I go straight to the point dear readers. I probably can't upload/update this October starting now. I'll be busy.

I can't say when I can come back. But this probably the last update for this month. I did try to make this chapter longer to compensate. But I don't think I did a good job. It's probably boring and left you hanging.

I am sorry. I'll finish this. Promise.

* * *

 **Nanoha P.O.V**

It was still early in the morning and I'm doing elevated push-ups in the clinic of my friend.

"Don't you have any place to go to? Why exercise here?" Yuuno said while smashing his fingers to the controller.

"I'm here because I'm being considerate as your friend, who still glue to his game though he about to open his clinic" I replied.

"Hmmp, not bothering Testarossa is not enough for you now? Have you finally realized that she will not love you back?" He said not looking at me.

"Na uh!, Just watch and see. I and Fate-chan will be together soon" I said

"In your dreams probably," He said teasingly. If I'm not busy with my push up I already throw the small table that I'm using in my work out to him.

I was jogging in the perimeter when I decided to drop by in the clinic of my friend. I saw the door open despite its closed label, so probably Yuuno already went and check on something, little did I know I will find him glued to his ps4. I used the table where the logbook located and throw it to the sofa so I can exercise properly.

My palms were on the table as I lifted myself up. I've been doing that for a while, so maybe that's why my body ached suddenly. I just realized that my arms just lost strength when my chest hit the table. That hurts.

"Nanoha?" Yuuno called out to me. Then he went to where I am.

"What happened?"

I was already standing straight when Yuuno reached me, his face was worried. Well, even I got worried for myself. There was a loud bang when I dropped to the table.

"My hands slip probably? I lost my strength suddenly" I replied

Yuuno quickly put his palm to my forehead. He shook his head while _tsked_ me

"You have a slight fever, Nanoha. You are already not well, and yet you're still exercising." He lowered his hand then walked to the cabinet where bottles of various types of medicine were displayed. "You have to go home and rest Nanoha-chan"

I just sit on the sofa next to the door. It serves as the lounging area of Yuuno's clinic.

Here," said Yuuno when he returned. He sat on the armrest of the sofa beside me, then took out two bottles of medicine. "Take this one medicine to get rid of the fever immediately, then this one is a vitamin. I know you've been sleeping late because of your new drama, that's why you need vitamins to get stronger"

"Thank you Yuu-nii" I said smiling as I took the two bottles from him.

Yunno's forehead wrinkled as he stared at my face. Suddenly, he smiled.

"Your face is kinda bloated, good to know you're gaining some weight," he said

My smile vanished. I clasped my hands in my cheeks. It really becomes rounded. Is it because I eat the chocolate bars Fate-chan gives me every time she watched over me?. I was overwhelmed by that realization. "Oh no! Did I really gain weight?" I squeezed my cheeks and body. My body froze in fear. "I'm getting fat!"

"Nanoha, You are not fat, okay?" Yunno counter my statement with a frown.

I didn't listen to Yunno. I stood up and go straight to the weighing scale opposite the grow chart that is attached to the wall. I took off my rubber shoes and my socks. "I can't get fat again, Yunno. I don't want to gain weight again and be called a whale, pig, elephant, and disgusting especially nowadays, everybody knows me," I said. Then, I went to the weighing scale but I kept my stare straight. I take a deep breath while calming myself down. Truth be told, I'm prolonging my own agony. "Yunno, can you look at my weight?"

Yunno stood beside me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him curl up as he looked down at the weighing scale. "Nanoha, you have nothing to worry about. Your weight is normal."

"How many kilos do I weigh,?" I asked worriedly

"Forty-six kilos." He answered.

I sob, and tears fell in my eyes. Maybe for others, my depression is superficial. But for me, gaining weight is equivalent to me losing everything I worked hard for the past three years.

"I was only forty-four kilos a month ago. I'm getting fat!"

"Nanoha," Yunno said softly with a hand on my shoulder. I can feel his concern.

"Listen to me, Your weight is normal. If you are already at that weight, what else do you call people over forty-six kilos? Don't be ridiculous."

I slowly shook my head. At this point, I don't give a damn if I'm being ridiculous. Maintaining my weight goal is everything to me. Failing at that aspect of my life is giving me a major heartbreak right now. "You don't understand, Yunno. Nobody does."

Yunno sighed. "Nanoha do you have something you want to consult with me? I may expertise in pediatrics, but I'm still a doctor. It's not just kids I can help."

I just shook my head, then I left the weighing scale. I put on my socks and rubber shoes again without looking at Yunno. "I can help myself, Yunno kun." I said then hurriedly left his clinic.

* * *

Fate's forehead creased while reading a long Facebook post.

"I'm sorry, mom. I don't understand the language of that human being," she said, then returned her mother's phone.

Her mom laughed as she shook her head. "I had a hard time reading this long rant as well, my daughter. But I know you understand this, don't you?" Fate snorted

"How did that post get to you mom?"

"I saw it on Nanoha's fan page," her mom replied as she mixed her coffee with the teaspoon.

"The admin of the page took a screenshot of that long rant a few minutes ago to defend you and Nanoha from the woman who posted that. But I sent a private message to her and told her to delete the post. The more it spreads, the more it will just grow. Nanoha's bashers will be glad. You will still be included in their banter and I know that Nanoha will not like that"

Fate just shook her head as she refills her coffee. Since Nanoha had not been with her that day, she was home alone with her mom. While drinking coffee at their gazebo, her mother mentioned that the woman (Nanoha's basher) who she had a 'talk' to had recently posted a long Facebook rant in which she mentioned how rude Fate was to people in the studio that day. That's it. According to the liar, Nanoha ordered her to tell them to be evacuated the studio. the woman and her companion walked out without even objecting to their provocation.

Well, she did lose her composure a bit. But in her opinion, she was not that bad.

"Are you going to scold me, Mom?" asked Fate.

She was nonchalant, but she was nervous inside. No matter how old she is, she still fears her mother.

"Do you want me to apologize to those women?"

"Of course not," her mother said quickly and emphatically.

"Fate, you did that to defend Nanoha. Why should I be so angry at what you did? And I don't believe you spit on them and openly dismissed them in the studio as the woman said in her post. they said bad things about Nanoha. Am I right, daughter? "

Fate nodded. "They were really rude to Nanoha, mom." she sighed as she shakes her head.

"They also seem to intent voicing their opinions to Nanoha's fans just for the heck of it."

"Bad-mannered people really exist, my child," her mother said in a sympathetic voice.

"Unfortunately, they are considered normal in a world like Nanoha's." Her mom smiled and held her hand. "Fate, I'm proud of you. No matter what the other person says about you, you still have to defend Nanoha. Thank you for defending her from her bashers."

Fate simply squeezed her mother's hand. She didn't want to talk about it anymore so she just changed the discussion.

"Mom, I think being friends with Nanoha is somewhat beneficial to you. You're talking and acting like you are in this generation. You've been hooked on social media,." Her mother laughed.

"Fate, I'm a senior citizen now. I just came to social media so I can follow Nanoha. Plus, I like talking to people who also admire her. Because of that child, I gained online friends. , most of them are even younger than you. For an old woman like me, that can boost some moral. "

Fate couldn't stop smiling. She was happy to see and hear that her mother was happy and excited. She was even gladder because Nanoha is the reason her mom is changing.

"Mom, you really adore Nanoha, don't you?"

Her mother was smiling. "She came into my life when you and your sister decided to live independently. I understand you and your sister's decision to buy a condo closer to your office and to your privacy, but of course, I'm sad that you both left home. " Fate suddenly felt guilty.

"Mom" Presea shook her head.

"No, child. I'm not angry with you and your sister so if you're thinking of apologizing, don't do that. Your dad and I raised you up as independent and responsible individuals anyway." Her mother took a sip of coffee before continuing.

"Before I met Nanoha in person, I really liked her when I watched her on TV. The excitement of that child's aura was so good. She was so kind. And when I met her in becoming friends I found out how real she is. She's really a good person. And she cares for me like I'm her real mother. So yes Fate, I really adore Nanoha"

"It's that the reason you want her to be my girlfriend? Do you want her to be your daughter-in-law?"

Her mother smiled and nodded. "But the decision is still up to you, Fate. I won't force you to like Nanoha. Nanoha also doesn't deserve someone who just forced her." Her mom carefully lowered the cup to the table.

"Although I really want her to be officially part of our family. Who else in your cousins is single and available? oh and Lindy's son Chrono is still available too"

Fate almost spit the coffee she's drinking "Excuse me?"

Presea clapped as if pleased with her sudden thought. "Ah! Hayate. She's back and single, right? Though I don't quite like that child. Too jest and always fooling around, but I know she's honest and cunning. They also have the same age right? Nanoha's a joker too, I'm sure They'll always make each other smile."

Fate imagined Nanoha with Hayate. She was repulsed by the idea. That will be the end of the world if the two managed to be together, Two powerful and crack personality. She's having a headache already just thinking about it

"They not good together Mom,. And Hayate hasn't moved on to Sharie yet. Nanoha will just get hurt."

"How about you, my child?" Presea suddenly turns serious. "Have you moved on yet?"

Fate suddenly gasped. It has been several years since she and Ginga separated. She admits that she was devastated when they broke up. She immersed herself in work since then. She worked hard to bury her in her memories, and she never bothered asking herself if her heart had been healed after all these years.

"I'm sorry, my daughter," her mother said quickly. "I didn't mean to pry."

Fate just shook his head. "Mom, why didn't you like Ginga back then? Why aren't you as close to her as you are to Nanoha now?"

"I tried, Fate," her mother said sadly. "I really did everything I could to get close to her. But you know her. She's too detached. At first, I felt like she was leaving. I knew from the start that she never intended to stay even when you two were still together then. "

It seemed to hit Fate in the chest. If her mom had said that before, she wouldn't believe it and maybe even got upset with her mother. She was so crazy about Ginga back then. But now, She does not know. She still feels a little pain when she remembers her. Ginga was the woman she wants to settle down and build a family back then, How about now? If only…. Her train of thoughts stops when she heard the doorbell ring. Even though he knew they have housemaid, She still stood and looked to her mother. "That's probably Nanoha, Mom," Fate said. "Yesterday she didn't go here to visit you"

Her mother smiled. "Go, my daughter. Don't make her wait. That child must have missed you." Fate just nodded. She got out of the gazebo and went straight to their gate where she immediately saw who they were. Her forehead twitched because it wasn't Nanoha. Yuuno saluted her. The guy looked formal and respectable in his long-sleeved polo folded below his elbows, slacks, and leather shoes. Well, he was a doctor so it was only proper to dress that way, even under the scorching heat of the afternoon sun.

Fate nodded at the doctor in greeting, then turned to the housemate. "Its all right Linith. I take it from here."

Linith smiled then entered the mansion. Fate opened the gate widely. "Come in, Doc."

Yunno shook his head. He just stood and put his hands to his pocket, he looked serious. "Fate, we're both busy persons and I think we also both hate beating around the bush. So it's okay for you If I go straight to the point why I'm here?"

Fate nodded again. "Sure. I actually prefer it if you just get straight to the point."

"Good, because I hate socializing with other people," Yuuno said relieved. "I need your help, Fate Testarossa."

Confused "About what?" Fate asked.

"About your future girlfriend, duh"

* * *

AN endnote:

Please forgive me. I really wanted to but I can't.

MGLN or the Plot is not mine.

I apologize for the wrong grammar, spelling, etc.

If you liked it please follow it, if you love it please favorite it. If you have something to say leave a review or message me. I'll probably answer you.


	13. Chapter 13

Happy New Year! Wishing you all another decade to come

* * *

 **Entirely Nanoha P.O.V**

I was busy with my side crunches while holding an empty cookie jar when I heard my doorbell. Surely that was Yuuno nii. He's been calling and texting me since yesterday and I did not even answer any of it.

I would admit I wanted to cry due to the pain and adversity I felt. I'm nauseated, my whole body ache and heavy, my head is spinning and feel like it was going to crack. But I never wanted anything except to get rid of the extra weight I gain.

But my Concentration was ruined when the doorbell rang again, this time it did not stops.

I was forced to stop in my exercise to get to the door and opened it. I took the cookie jar and put it to the side table. I walked slowly since my body feels heavy not just because of the extra weight but I'm sure it also adds that I have a fever since yesterday. I told my maids to have an extra day off so I can solo my house and no one is going to cook so I can just have my water therapy. Upon opening the gate, I immediately wanted to close it.

"Fate-chan!" I exclaimed smiling at her. I was surprised this is the first time she visited me on her own will. "I missed you!"

I would like to hug her but, she looks so fresh in her nice white shirt but she looks so upset and I probably look a mess right now since I'm just wearing a sports bra and worn yoga pants which is wet due to my sweat, and my hair is tied in a messy bun.

Fate quickly block me and she looks around. Then she glares back at me. "What are you doing Nanoha? Why did you go out only wearing a bra?" She asked annoyed.

"This is a sport's bra." I excused. "and I'm working out"

She signed and said " Go inside and changed clothes you sweating a lot"

"Do I smell bad?" I asked worriedly.

"NO," She said immediately

"But I heard from Dr. Scrya that you have a fever, so for Pete's sake, stop working out and start resting will you?" She said worriedly, that made me smile.

"Tsk, Yunno nii can be so talkative sometimes," I said smiling gently at her. "I'm fine Fate-chan, relax," I said then walked back to my home I did not close the gate as I signed she can come in which she did so and close the gate once she's inside

"what brought you here Fate-chan?" I asked

"Mom told me to bring you food" She answered

I frown a little knowing she really went here because of mommy Presea told her, I should have guessed it.

I took the towel at the armrest of the couch to use it to wipe myself, then I turned to Fate who is looking around. "Its' your first time inside my house, Welcome Home my Fate-chan," I said smiling radiantly at her who just frowned at me.

"It's so hot in here Nanoha, Why the heater is set at high temperature? There's no proper ventilation here, except that one" She pointed the stand fan beside the mat I used.

I picked another towel at the couch and gingerly dried my face. " I have to sweat in order to burn my body fats. So I turn my house into a sauna

She frowned more and shake her head. She put the big paper bag she has to the coffee table and set the heater at the right temperature. "YOu don't need to work out that much Nanoha, Your weight and body size is normal. Well according to the stupid society' standard"

I inhale deeply when a cold suiting air hit me. I didn't know that I was short in the air until I needed it now.

I sat on the couch, and breath heavily as I held my head.

"Nanoha, are you okay? " A thoughtful question Fate asked who quickly sit beside me. She grabbed my shoulders and gently let me lay in her chest. "Do you want me to call Dr. Scrya? "

I shook my head. My breath came back to normal and I wasn't even dizzy now that I was lying in Fate-chan's chest. "I'm Fine, Fate-chan. I was probably exhausted. "

"You will be truly wary because if that foolish act., " Scold Fate to me, then she gently put her hand on my forehead. "The fever got higher. "

I looked up to Fate. Her forehead was being creased and she looks so upset. But I knew because she worried about me and nothing else so I teased her. "Then, will you stay here to take care of me while I'm sick, my Fate-chan? "

To my surprise, Fate nodded, her face was serious. "I'll be staying here in your home until you get cured, Nanoha. I'll even camp here so I can look after you!"

I blush immediately.

* * *

I PARTIALLY opened my mouth when Fate gave me the pill. Then, She reached out to me with a glass of water that I was quick to drink, along with my medicine

"Very good, " says Fate who seated on the edge of my bed

I frown, then lean on the headboard and folded my arms. "This is not what I expect from what you said you will take care of me. This is not even on the scripts of the rom-com movies I read. You should be with me here, in my bed." I am upset then I pointed to the huge black tent she had set up earlier on the floor, and to the farthest part of my room. "Why did you even set that up? "

"So you won't take advantage of me, " Fate answered with a Poker face. This woman, she went home earlier to say goodbye to Mommy Presea and get extra clothes. But I was surprised when she returned, she also carried a huge tent.

I was so annoyed. "We're in the same room, but you are so far away from me. You even have a tent. "

Fate gently flicked my forehead. "Nanoha, what are you planning to do to me and you want me to sleep by your side? That's enough of your naughtiness. It's bad enough that we're alone in your house. "

I looked at Fate with puppy's eyes but she did not buy it. Afterward, I thought of something, then I smiled teasingly at her then slowly touch her arm. "I'm old enough for adult stuff, Fate-chan. "

Fate seemed stunned and to be out of words of what I said and did. And then she stood up and walked far from me and cover her chest. "WE'RE NOT DOING ANY ADULT STUFF!" She said blushing

"Eh, tomorrow?

"Not ever, " said Fate in a rugged voice. "And what _" adult stuff "_ Are you thinking of anyway? "

"Kissing, " I replied. "With the rom-com, I've watched, the heroes become closer when their partner is sick and they will take care of them. Then they will develop their feelings for each other then they will kiss! I said dreamily

"That's it?, That's your adult stuff?" She asked

I nodded, wondering at Fate's question. and Then acting innocently I asked "What adult stuff you are thinking my fate-chan? "

Fate's face was red as a tomato, then she shook her head. "Nevermind. " She walked to her tent and said "Take some rest Nanoha"

"Ouch, " I said then I flopped. To my surprise, Fate went back and helped me arrange to comforter to my body. I giggled as I watched the beautiful face of my Fate-chan. "You care about me, don't You?"

"I would not be here if I don't," She Simply answers, Fate, then she stood up straight when she's done fixing my comforter. she was still looking at my face. Her forehead was still creased. "Are you sure you wouldn't eat Mom's foods for you? She got worried when she heard that you're sick. "

I feel guilty that I ignored Mommy Presea's food, Fate brought earlier, but I had to punish myself. That's why I endure my hunger today.

"I just eat it for breakfast. I'm sorry but my diet is really strict. "

Fate looked at me as if she wanted to say something. But in the end, she just sighed. "Which do you prefer? Lights on or lights out? "

Can't help but to tease her I said " Oh my, How sexy that question is _F-a-t-e C-h-a-n_ "

"Nanoha, " Fate said in a stern voice

I signed. Carefully I took the small box where Baby Vivio was. Touch her cheeks while looking at our daughter "I thought you want to give a preview to our baby how we made her, " I said jokingly while Fate blushed again.

"NANOHA!" SHe said scandalized

"just joking," I said teasingly

"That's not a good joke! Don't say that, especially to some guys!

"I know," I said giggling then raised baby Vivio's box. " say good night to our daughter, Fate-chan"

Fate sighed hard, then she calms herself then smiles gently at Vivio. She rubs Vivio's head with one finger and said. "Good night Little one"

I smile and put Vivio's box at my side table. Then turn on my lampshade. "Please turn off the lights Fate-chan"

"All right," Said Fate. Then she walked towards the switch. "Good night."

"Good Night," I replied. sweetly.

Thanks to the light shade, I still could follow the motion of Fate. After she had secured the door was locked, she went inside her tent. She even zipped it up as if she really think I'm going to follow her inside!

I got up and glare to now closed tent. "You really think I'll take advantage of you?" I complain. "Your Overreacting, Fate-chan. "

"I'm doing this for your sake, " answered Fae. I could see her shadow so I knew she was really lying. "I know you have no experience so I'm helping you to keep your innocent. "

"I don't get it, " I've said a few seconds. I may be a virgin, but I still know a lot about sexual stuff. So I can't understand how I've been innocent.

I heard Fate signed deeply. "Just sleep, Nanoha. You need to rest. "

I wanted to but knowing Fate was here with me thrills me. I can't get myself to rest so I'll just chat with her more

"Fate-chan?" I asked

"Hmm? "

"I am thankful for you for taking care of me. I know before you really don't care about me, " I said softly. This is how seriously I am. "Becuase during our first meeting, you are always mad at me. You even seem to hate me. Have I done something wrong or bad at the time? "

It was long before Fate replied. "I never hated you, Nanoha. I just don't like the fact that you're close to my Mom. That she treated you like her true child. She was never like that with my ex-girlfriend. I can hate my mother for that, so I just vented out on you. I'm sorry about that, by the way. "

"Oh, it's fine, " I simply answered.

The mood is gone, eh. I felt heartbroken when Fate spoke of her ex-girlfriend. It was the reason why she had always been so angry.

But wait.

Suddenly I smiled at my thoughts. "Mommy Presea is not close with your ex? "

"Why is it you seem happy about that? "

I immediately deleted my smile and I even crossed my arms. As I spoke, I made my voice sad and miserable. "No, OH. I was heartbroken, Why? Mommy si so sweet and kind, There's no way they can be close?"

"Drop the act, Nanoha. I know that's good news for you. " She said annoyed

I just teased her "See I'm not as innocents as you think I am. I also have a mean side. "

"I can see that now. "

I laughed a little and coughed, "I'm sorry, for all of it then " I said a little seriously. "I don't know that my presence brings back a bad feeling. Maybe if I knew, I distance myself a little"

"You have nothing to apologize for, Nanoha. You're not guilty of why my mom and my ex were not in good relationships, "Fate said in a light voice as if she had never been so serious about her. "It's my ex-girlfriend that didn't try hard enough to have the kind of relationship you have with my mother now. But that's not important anymore. "

I didn't comment because Fate didn't want to remember her ex-girlfriend. I just closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep. But when I was about to fall asleep I felt my stomach ache.

I immediately pat my stomach lightly. I have to endure this pain.

* * *

Sorry, it took me a while to post this.. -_-

I swear life caught me off guard and punch me till I can no longer stand up. Good thing I managed my life a little before the decade ends.

Just be patient with me. Thank you for all your support and messages it really helped me a lot. I promise I do better.

I love you, dear readers, really. YOu are awesome and glad I took the chance to write a fanfic about this two. ( my favorite OTP and only one)

Thank you and Happy New year!


End file.
